Mutant vampire
by Blackops
Summary: A young Mutant comes to Yokai Academy. Meet Eric Kingston.
1. Xman Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Comics or Rosario + Vampire

A/N: I have not closed any of the polls I'm just doing this to get me kick started on a fic. If people still want a half demon Brandon or in this fic Eric then continue to vote. This fic was inspired by Yokai Hakusho and Ben 10 to Vampire. Former created by Steel Beowulf and the latter to Ten-Faced Paladin and ZK Chromedragozoid

**Mutant + Vampire **

**Chapter 1**

**X-man + Vampire**

Spring time in Japan. A day when teenagers were returning to school for another year. A small school bus driving down a country road. An average situation that many would see, except on the bus there was only one student instead of many. Another thing was than the student was not Japanese. The lone student was a young African American teenager with a bored expression. He was about 15 years old. Skin was the tone of mocha which matched his brown eyes and short black hair. This young man is named Eric Kingston. Normal American student would wear whatever the felt, however since he was attending a Japanese school he had no choice but to wear the proper attire. This attire consisted of green suit-jacket, a dress shirt, a black tie (which he constantly tugged at) and white pant with matching sneakers.

"So you've decided enroll in Yokai Academy. You know what you're getting yourself into foreigner." said the bus driver to his only passenger on board the small school bus. The driver was man around his late thirties to early forties he was a very shady figure speaking in a figuratively deep tone. He smoked a cigar while his eyes was almost hidden underneath the visor of his cap.

"Yeah." replied the bored teenager.

The bus went into a long dark tunnel. For a moment all went black and visibility dropped to zero. How could anything travel in such darkness was a mystery for anyone.

"This is an extremely dangerous school. Are you sure you want to attend?" asked the driver in a creepy voice.

"I can handle myself." was Eric's answer.

After the darkness left, the bus arrived at it destination. The foreigner could see a completely new environment. It looked like he arrived at barren rocky cliff with what it looks like ocean comprised of blood. There was also several dead withering trees around the with many crows perched on them.

"This is it." The bus driver opened the door allowing the passenger to exit. The teen stepped off the bus to see a scarecrow with a Jack 'O Lantern for a head on the of the bus stop sign. "You got a name kid?"

"Eric Kingston. Remember it."

"I'll try brat. Don't get yourself killed."

With that the bus turn around and left. Stranding the American in what looked like a bad horror movie set.

"Crazy guy." Eric said to himself. "Well time to get this show on road" After picking up the baggage he had with him, Eric set off to the what he would call school for next several months.

After walking for a few moments Eric began to ponder who he got himself in to his current situation. His thoughts went back to a week ago. He was at he Xavier Institute for the Gifted.

_**Flash Back**_

"_What!" that was what came from Eric's mouth. The was currently in the office of Charles Xavier. In front of him was the owner of the school Charles Xavier. He was a well dress bold man in a wheel chair_. _Though he looked harmless enough he was one of the world's most powerful telepaths. Charles was man dedicated to peace between humans and mutant. When Eric was first came to the school Professor Xavier was one of few people he could call a father figure._

"_I understand that you are shocked, but see this as a learning experience." Professor X said to the surprised teenager._

"_But, Japan." Eric stated still shocked. "I know I said I would love to go, but this is so sudden."_

_Before Charles could continue another voice spoke._

"_Allow me to explain." _

_Next to the professor was a tall man with black hair with streaks of gray on both sides. He wore a red cloak that cover a black shirt with a white cross as an emblem. He also wore gray pants and a golden sash around his waist. Around his neck was a golden amulet. This man was know to many a the Sorcerer Supreme. This man was Doctor Strange._

"_The place you are going to is Yokai Academy. It is a place where creature that many think are myth go to learn." the Sorcerer explained._

" _Why do I have to go?" Eric asked _

_The sorcerer sighed before continuing. "The Headmaster and I are acquaintances. He asked if I could have an exchange student come to the school. Why he asked I am not sure. I thought a young mutant would be the mutant would be the best choice." _

"_But why me?" Eric repeated. "There are other mutants that would do a better job at blending in than me."_

_Charles shook his head. "We used Serbro to make a random choice. With your powers you should fit fine." _

_Eric knew that the professor was trying to cheer him up, but this still was too sudden for him. Doctor Strange put him hand on his shoulder._

"_Don't worry, I have a feeling you'll do just fine"_

_**Flack Back Over**_

"I still think someone else would be better for the job." Eric said to himself. Eric was an Alpha Class mutant at his age. His powers allowed him to absorb, store, and manipulate various forms on energy such as solar energy and different cosmic energies, for different purposes. He normally used his power for energy blast as well use this powers accomplish great feats of strength for example. Though continues use would drain him. Many of his peers thought his powers were cool, but he knew he hand a lot to learn about controlling his powers and their full potential. His instructor Emma Frost said he had a potential that she had rarely seen in young mutants.

A loud cry of "Look out." in Japanese broken him out of his thoughts. Before he could react, it had hit him, literally.

WHAM.!!

Eric's head was throbbing as he tried to get up. Apparently he was hit by a bicycle. Compared to the training he had prior to coming to Japan that didn't hurt much. If Wolverine ever found out Eric was caught off guard like that, the old man would never let him live down.

"Watch where you're going." the young mutant said irritated.

A soft voice replied. "I'm so sorry." Eric's eyes widened as her turned around. It was a girl with long pink hair and a cute face. She had a leather chocker that had a silver cross hanging from it and beads connecting from the chain to the choker. She had a perfect figure and was wearing a uniform similar to his, except with a short skirt.

"I'm a little anemic so sometimes I faint." Said the girl in question. Eric walk over to her with an extended hand to help her up. She look up at him with her green eyes to smiling at her.

"Don't sweat it. Just be careful from now on." Eric said as he helped her up. She stumbled a bit, but the young man caught her before she fell again. Her body was really close to his. The girl leaned closer to him.

"You smell really nice." She said with a small blush.

"I try to make sure I do." Eric replied, now he was confused.

"Sorry but, you see… I am a vampire." with that said she wrapped her arms around Eric's shoulders and pressed her face into his neck. She then quickly dug her tooth into his neck and bit down, penetrating his skin and drawing out blood.

CHUUU!!

"Woah!" Eric yelled in pain. In a flash he was out of her embrace and a good foot in distance for the girl who admitted she was a vampire. One the thing that Eric didn't like was being attack for no reason. The bike crash was an accident so he let that go, but this different. "A little warning would be nice."

"I'm sorry." the gil apologized with a blush. "You smelled so nice and I could resist. Please forgive me."

"It's okay, just warn me next time." Eric grimaced. He checked his wound and saw that it was healing already. "So what's your name?"

"Oh! I am Moka Akashiya," the girl smiled with a bow.

"Name's Eric Kingston," Eric grinned. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Moka "

"You're foreign?" asked Moka. "Where are you from?"

"The US of course," Eric grinned. "So you're really a vampire?"

"Yes," Moka nodded shyly. "Do you…hate vampires?"

"I try not to hate people based on their race." Eric answered. After all, being a mutant himself he was persecuted enough. He had no reason to hate Moka because she was different. Sure he had fought mutants that could absorb the powers of others, but the girl in front of him had no ill will against him.

"Thanks," Moka said both excited and relieved. "Eric is it possible we could be friends."

"Of course." Eric smiled. This made Moka smile become brighter that before.

" This is great. I was afraid that I'd be all alone." Moka said with the smile still on her face.

"Well you're not anymore." Eric returning her smile. "A friend is what I definitely need now that I so far away."

Moka understood he was right. He was oceans away from his home and she was really close to hers.

"Let get to class bubblegum." Eric joked.

"Bubblegum?" Moka asked confused.

Eric chuckled. "Your hair and attitude remind me of bubblegum."

"Oh. I see." Moka giggled.

_**Break**_

Eric and Moka departed their separate ways after the academy's opening ceremony welcoming the first year freshman students to the academy. The teen mutant soon found himself in Class 1-3 with many of his other peers He had to admit that these monster really knew how to disguise themselves well almost, some of the students were sloppy enough that he could that some of the let out distinguishing little features of each individuals' hidden characteristics such like horns on their head, wings on the back, claws on their hands, fangs in their mouth, tails on their back, etc.

After more students entered the classroom a blond short haired near sighted older women dressed in business casual clothes enter there room. Eric could easily see the cat-like ears on her head that is almost camouflaged with her hair as well as her long cat-like tail.

"I would like to welcome everyone welcome to Yokai Academy." The feline teacher cheerfully greeted her new class. "I'm Shizuko Nekonome I'll be your homeroom teacher for Class 1-3. I'm sure everyone here knows that this is school attended by various monsters. The Earth is primarily dominated by humans whether we like it or not. So in order us to live in a human dominated society we're going to have to learn how to peacefully coexist with humans."

The info Dr. Strange gave him was right. He just hoped his powers were enough to avoid detection.

" Eh sensei," a kid with a cocky growled. This teen was about Eric's age with long brown hair . He was tall and hand many piercing on his ears and lip. And the odd thing was that he hand long tongue that reminded Eric of Toad. "Can't we just eat the humans? I could start with the cute girls."

Eric glared at him for that comment. It was guys like him who gave non-humans a bad name. It was no wonder that people were afraid of non-humans. People like the guy who spoke kept thinking their species meant they could do whatever they wanted. He reminded him of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Shivers ran threw back of his spine as her remembers some of his encounters with said mutants.

"You must be Saizou." Miss Nekonome sighed. "You won't be finding any humans here! All of the teachers and students are monsters!"

'_Yeah right,_' Eric thought to himself.

"Which brings us to rule number one!" Miss Nekonome spoke loudly. "You are not allowed to reveal your true forms to anyone! Not even to your fellow students! We are here to learn how to coexist with humans so please keep your true forms a secret. You are only allowed to change to your true from unless you have no other choice. "

"Don't have to worry" grinned the mutant. That made him feel relieved. Now didn't have to worry about person questioning his identity. Being forced to change into something inhuman would he troublesome. Saizou looked over at his direction. The boys' eyes locked. Saizou giving him a suspicious look, while Eric gave a what-the-fuck-you-looking at look.

"What wrong Saizou-kun?" The neko teacher asked

Saizou's attention went back to his homeroom teacher. "Nothing. I thought I smelled a human."

Eric scoffed at this. His thoughts then drifted to the cute vampire girl he'd met, Moka Akashiya. '_I wonder if Bubblegum is doing well in her class. With her looks she's gonna be pretty popular_.' Eric had to admit that he wouldn't have minded dating Moka. She wasn't just pretty, but also sweet and kind. Who knows?

"I'm sorry!" a familiar voice spoke up as the door opened. "I got lost after the ceremony and well…sorry I'm late!"

"That's okay," Miss Nekonome smiled. "Just take a seat anywhere."

Eric looked to see who had come in and his eyes widened. Speak of the devil…it was Moka herself! She strolled in the classroom, catching her breath after apparently running to find her classroom. All of the boys in the room (except Eric) seemed to drop into trances as they watched her try to find a desk.

"That hair…"

"Those eyes…."

"That body…."

"No way that's a disguise," one of the boys drooled. "She's just too…"

"BEAUTIFUL!!!" the collected boys roared. The only one who wasn't was Eric and he was chuckling weakly. Apparently Moka was going to be more popular than he thought. As Moka came closer, Eric decided to be a friend.

"Yo, Bubblegum," Eric smiled. "I didn't expect to see you in my class."

"Huh? Eric?" Moka blinked as she turned to who addressed her. She broke out in a huge smile when she recognized his face. "Oh Eric! It is you!"

Leaping forward, Eric found himself grabbed in a hug by his vampire friend. This was a surprise for him. Only a few female greeted him like this back home.. It was kind of funny to see how the other boys were reacting.

"Hey! Who is that guy!?"

"How does a gaijin get a hug!?"

"I heard Americans were forward, but to hug a girl in the middle of class?!"

"Interesting way to start the year." Eric thought

_**Break **_

"Wow!" Moka gasped as she took in one of the main hallways of the school. "This place is so clean! Neat!"

After class, Moka had wanted to explore the school and explain to Eric how some things in Japanese schools worked. Eric admitted he didn't know about the school system in Japan so she took in on herself to explain things to him.

Eric found out quickly that Moka was a lot stronger than she looked. Not as strong as Rouge or some of the other mutants he met, but still stronge. She was also into architecture. She loved new and old buildings because of the way that they were built. He was also learning that Moka's charm wasn't solely limited to the boys in her class. Everywhere they went Eric could see jaws drop and eyes bulge as Moka went past them.

"What a babe."

"She's so hot."

"Why does that gaijin get to hang around her."

Those were the whispers of the people who saw to friends together. Back home people whisper about him being a mutant. It was either that he was a threat or hand "super cool" powers. It was weird being the envied by others because of the girl he hung out with.

They stopped by the vending machine for some drinks. Moka got herself some tomato juice while he got some juice. Moka had told him that tomato juice was her favorite, aside from. He had to giggle at this fact.

"So, how do like Yokai Academy?" asked Moka.

"It's a whole lot different from the schools back home," said Eric. "Though having a shoe looker will take some getting use to."

"So, do you like it?"

"It's very nice Moka." he smiled. He thought it would be nice to call her by her name or risk picking up Logan's habit of calling people by nicknames.

"You Japanese is very good for an American" Moka noticed.

" I can think Kitty, Logan, and Jean for that." he answered.

"Who are they" the vampire asked.

"There like my family. I never knew my real parents" Eric admitted.

Now Moka felt guilt. She had open a old wound. Eric took noticed and smile at her.

"Don't worry about it. Those three and the rest of the people I knew have been like family since I was 6. Were really close." Eric reassured. He was thinking back to the training sessions with Scott and Logan, the studying he did with Hank. He chuckled at the affection that the girls gave him when was little and cute, as they put it.

Moka was getting envious. Her new friend seemed to have a great relationship with his adopted family. She was wishing her really family was as close. Thoughts of a girl with pigtails came to mind.

As they move on, Saizou came around the corner, blocking them. He leaned against the wall trying to look cool.

"Hey, babe," the pierced boy said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and looking at Moka. "Moka Akashiya, right? Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you're hot.."

"Um, thanks," Moka nodded. "Who are you?"

"I'm Saizou," he introduced with a perverted grin. "I'm one of your classmates."

"Oh…um," Moka nodded. "Good to meet you…I suppose."

"I'm sure. By the way," Saizou grinned before he reached out and suddenly grabbed Eric by the lapel of his jacket. Moka gasped in shock while Eric against the wall. "Why is a girl like you hanging out with a punk like this?"

Saizou was feeling an pain against his wrist. He looked to Eric squeezing his hand, with strength that surprised the bully. Saizou dropped Eric on the ground, who landed on his feet. Eric was glaring at him. There were a few things that got under his skin. One of them were bullies who pushed others around.

"The lady's not interested, so leave." Eric warned.

"You gonna make me?." the bully smirked. In Saizou's mind Eric was just a foreign loser.

Truth be told Eric could take of Saizou's head with a quick energy blast. However his training taught him never use lethal force unless there was no other alternative. A thought entered the mutant's head.

"Homo say what." Eric said quickly.

"What?" Saizou said confused.

In that brief moment Eric ran past him and grabbed Moka's hand. He ran off into the school leaving the confused bully. It took a moment for Saizou's brain to comprehend what just happen. When it finally did.

"Wait, What did that bastard call me." He yelled out.

After getting away, Eric stopped in a hallway. Moka took a timeout to calm her heart down and Eric had straighten out his closes.

"That was scary." Moka sighed as she turned to Eric. "Eric weren't you scared."

"Of Saizou? Please the Juggernaut is way more terrifying than that punk." Eric said. He gulped at what he just said.

"Juggernaut?" Moka asked.

Eric sweated a little. "Never mind that. You okay Bubblegum?" Trying to avoid her questioning. He did NOT want to think about some his encounter with the Professor's lunatic brother.

"I'm fine. Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem. Guys like that need their asses handed to them before they understand that their not so tough." Eric said while returning the smile.

Eric was become a great friend for her. It was something she had wanted for a long time. "But I don't want my only friend to get hurt because of me."

"What do you mean your only friend?" asked Eric in confusion. "I would have figured a nice girl like you would have a gang friends by now."

Moka giggled and stepped forward to stand in front of Eric. She had a shy blush on her cheeks and she averted her gaze.

"Well…I'm not too good at making friends," Moka admitted. "And besides…"

"Besides what?" asked Eric.

"You've already let me suck you blood!" Moka smiled with a flush on your face. "You should be proud since your blood is just awesome! The texture, the aroma, the vitality, and there's even something in it I've never tasted before! An energy that just fills me up! Delicious!"

"Ah, well that the first time someone said I was tasty. Just ask me when your hungry." Eric joke, well not about the asking part.

Moka giggled in response. "Come lets go see the rest of the school." she heard Eric say. As they exited the school they saw people still staring at them. Some wish to trade with the foreigner.

_**Break**_

After walking outside Moka got curious and ask.

" Excuse Eric. What kind o monster are you?" She asked.

"Telling you against the rule Moka." Eric reminded her.

"Oh that's right. I told you I was a vampire before I knew the rules. I just thought it would be ok." Moka said

"I'm…well.. different from most of the students here." He said. "And no offense, but you don't look like a vampire."

"Well" the young vampire began. "take a look at this" pointing toward her Rosario on her chest. Eric had to quirk a eye brow.

"This Rosario is a seal that holds my powers." Moka said. "When removed, I turn into a terrifying monster."

"Really" the teen question. He knew that she was telling the truth, but after some of his experiences, his standards of terrifying were high.

"Eric where did you go to school?" Moka asked him.

Eric blinked at this. "Where I lived was more or less a school, but I did go to other school to be with other children."

"You mean a human school?" Moka clarified.

"Yeah."

"Well, I think human schools are the worst." Moka huffed. "When I was in junior high school I was ignored by everyone. The others made fun of me for saying that monster exist and called me a liar."

"Well a lot of people don't believe in monsters." Eric said. Well it was partially true, many humans believed mutants were monsters.

"But still I hate human's." Moka declared.

Sabertooth might as well just ripped through his body. "Okay, I know that so humans are bad, but there are good ones."

"Huh?" Moka blinked. "How can you say that You should know how bad humans are?"

" Look at me. I'm human and I'm nice!" Eric answered quickly. A split second passed before winced. "Oh crap I wasn't suppose to say that."

"Wha-?" Moka gasped. "You? Human? H-how?"

"Look I was chosen to come here as a exchange student." He said. " I don't even know why I got picked."

"Bu….bu…but, ." Moka stuttered.

It seem Moka was in shock about his identify. It was written all over her face. Eric gave up on explaining before turning around.

"Catch you later." that was what Eric said before disappearing into trees. Moka saw him leave before her shoulders slumped and her eyes were trained on the ground.

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

"Okay this sucks. The first person I meet here hates me." Eric said to himself as he walk to the bus stop. The professor and Dr. Strange where not going be happy that he return on the first day.

"_I thought a place like this wouldn't be so prejudice_." he thought. He remember how he saw shunned when he went to normal school. Some thought he would raise hell because of him being a mutant. Many kept away form him. He then remembered others thought he was some kind of superhero. A quote from Wolverine came to mind "If you give up, you achieve nothing."

"_Hey! that's right. Why am I giving up."_ he thought. If Moka couldn't accept him because she thought all humans were bad then he prove her wrong.

Suddenly a shriek filled the air. It was voice he knew all to well. It was Moka and she was in danger. He dashed off to the source

________________________________________________________________________

After Eric had left Moka began to cry. She drove off her only friend with her harsh words about humans, without expecting him to be one. She didn't care he was human. He was her friend, her first real friend. She heard footsteps behind her a thought it was Eric.

She was wrong.

It was the scum Saizou

"What's up babe." Saizou said with the same perverted grin from before.

Before Moka could act Saizou grabbed her and dragged her into the woods. Not matter how much she screamed and struggled Saizou was stronger that she was at the time. He threw Moka into some tombstones before transforming. His true from was a truly ugly creature. This grotesque mass of muscle was an orc. These creature were filth that did whatever they wanted

"Hey, we're all monsters here," Saizou snickered as he reached out to Moka with his large hand. "Now let have some fun."

"Noooooooooooo!!" Moka cried in fear.

"Hey! Freak!" Eric snapped. Saizou looked up from where he was attempting to rape Moka. "Let Moka go or I'll make you pay!"

Saizou snorted. This gaijin was threatening him?! "Make me!" he replied with arrogance.

Eric frown not letting his glare leave Saizou.

Moka became worried for her friend. "Please Eric, just leave." she said as she tried to get free, but in was no use.

"Sorry no can do" Eric replied. Then Eric's eyes glowed a crimson color. Eric release twin beams of heat from his eyes and aimed the straight at the orc. Saizou felt a burning sensation in his chest before he was forced off Moka. It was a pain he never felt before.

"AWW! It burns." Saizou screamed as he rolled on the ground. As soon as he go up, he saw Eric in front of him with the same glowing eyes. Eric punch him the face and sent him flying a few feet.

"What the hell!" shouted as he got up again.

Moka was amazed. She knew Eric told her he was human, but what kind of human shoot a hot aura from their eyes.

Saizou charged at Eric. Eric dodge left and right avoid his blows. While Saizou was a brawler who relied in his strength, Eric had martial arts training. The young mutant landed multiple punches an kicks on the orc stomach. Each blow was felt by the attack orc. Though Eric could use his energy manipulating powers to enhance his strength, he decide to hold back and use only enough power to get the job done. Besides a quick fight was boring and wanted to play with Saizou for all he did to Moka.

Saizou was getting really angry. This foreigner was outdoing him and didn't even transform. He had to catch him of guard or else the orc would lose.

"ERIC!" Moka hollered gaining Eric's attention That was what Saizou was waiting for. The instant that Eric's guard was down Saizou took advantage and gave Eric powerful uppercut that sent him reeling.

"Argh! That hurt." the mutant groaned as he landed on ground. Luck his powers also increased his durability so he was no physical injured, but he felt some of the pain.

"Eric. I'm so sorry." Moka apologize. She felt responsible for him getting hurt.

"Don't worry about me. I'll live." Eric said about to get up. As he got up he accidentally grabbed Moka choker and remove the Rosario on it.

That's went it happen.

A dark pink aura enveloped Moka entirely. Her body began to change. Her fangs became more pronounced along with her bust and the rest of her body. Her hair became still and her eye blood red with slits.

"This demonic aura, those red eyes. It's not possible." Saizou gasped. "A S-Class monster, a true Vampire!"

"This is what she was talking about." Eric said in awe. Gone was the sweet girl he met, this new Moka was completely different. A combination a sexy and dangerous in one neat package.

Hmm, very interesting." Vampire Moka purred as she looked a Eric. "I never expected to see someone like you here."

"Thanks, I guess." Eric said as he got to his feet. Her attention turn to Saizou.

"I'll take him myself." Vampire Moka smirked

"You sure." Eric question.

"I can take care of myself Eric Kingston." She said coldly "When I'm done you have some explaining to do."

"For what?" Eric asked

"You lied to my other half and said you were you human. The power you possess is certainly not human."

"That's along story" He said embarrassed.

She snorted, "Whatever. I'll deal with you after I deal with this filth." She began to hop in place and then she stretched her arms. "It's been a long time." She cracked her knuckles and flexed her fingers while popping her neck. "Looks like this might be a decent workout at least." She yawned a little. "Now, come on, Didn't you want to play with me?" she taunted.

"Don't mock me!" Saizou roared as he lunged at Vampire Moka. His large hand reached to grab Vampire Moka. The silver-haired vampire reached out and grabbed his finger, effectively stopping his attack.

"Just size and no power. How boring" She mocked before throwing the orc a good distance.

"Not bad" Eric admitted. She saw strong, Not as strong as Miss Marvel, but still strong.

"You bitch! I don't that you a vampire. I'll kill you." Saizou roar

"Hey" Eric said. Changed or not Moka was still his friend. "That's no way to talk to a lady."

"I agree" Vampire Moka agreed. In flash she was in front of Saizo sending him upward with a kick. "Know your place."

Before he hit the ground he was sent back with a blast from Eric. Saizou finally landed, He had missing teeth, bruises and burn marks on his body.

Vampire Moka turn her attention to the teen that became friends with her other self. Now she wanted answers.

"So what do I do about you" the S-Class amused. The power that this boy hand shown interested her. Maybe he could be a challenge.

Eric on the other hand different thoughts. This new Moka was almost as arrogant as Gladiator. He was sure that he could take her if she wanted to fight, however he didn't want to hurt Moka as well.

"What exactly are you? How have the smell and blood of a human, but you also have powers." The vampire asked.

The way Vampire Moka acted was rubbing him the wrong way. He wasn't scared of her in anyway. The fury of the Hulk or a Phoenix possessed Jean Grey, that scared him. She was just a girl with impressive strength. Wanting to a void a fight Eric looked at her and decided to tell her.

"Alright, I'll tell you. I'm a mutant. Plain and simple." Eric answered.

"A mutant?' Vampire said confused. "What is that?"

"A mutant is a human who has gained power from a special gene in their body. Powers vary for mutant to mutant."

Vampire Moka took a minute to ponder this. Humans who had powers, now this was interesting.

"Whatever you are. Thanks for protecting my weaker side. I can't be out all the time." Vampire Moka said as she approached him. She took the Rosario from him before attaching it back to her choker. With a flash of light Moka changed back to normal. She fell into Eric's arms asleep.

_**Break **_

"So you're a mutant." Moka asked after waking up.

They were hang out near a lake. Eric was telling her about some of his adventures as an X-man. This really intrigued Moka. Humans that could probably surpass monsters in power.

"Yeah. I found out my powers when I was little." Nodded.

"So want powers do you have." Moka asked.

Smiling at her he answered. "I can generate, absorb, and channel energy for different proposes."

"Like what?" Moka asked.

"Well as you seen before I can release energy as blast of heat, light, concussive force, as well as other form of energy. I can enhance my strength. Normally I increase it to lift 15 to 25 tons. My max is unknown because my powers are still growing. I can take a lot damage. I can fly, and transmute matter."

"You can fly" Moka said astounded.

"Yeah, I can up to 600 mph" Eric told her..

"You said you can transmute matter. What does that mean?" Moka question.

"I can rearrange the atoms of an object changing it into something for example." Eric Said as his picked up a rock. His eyes glowed along with rock before it turn into a diamond. He handed the diamond to Moka. "I can do a lot of other stuff. I'm pretty good at it. Though transmuting organic material is something I haven't tried."

"Wow! You amazing Eric." She praised.

Eric chuckled "Look who's talking. Miss Super vampire. I had no idea some like you was so strong."

This caused Moka to blush. "I'm only that strong when my rosario is removed."

"Still. I got to admit your pretty strong." Eric said. The young mutant boy was currently looking at the sky seeing it become dark."

"Let get to the dorms it's getting dark." He suggested.

Moka took him arm in arm as they walk to the dorms.

_**Break**_

The next day Eric was walking towards the school with smile on his face.

"Eric" He heard his name. Turned to see Moka coming towards him.

"Good Morning Bubblegum." he greet. Moka giggled at her nickname.

Before he knew it Moka lunged at him to bit his neck.

Kappuchuu!

"Hey warn me!" Eric exclaimed as Moka got her fill. What a way to start the day.

_**Chapter End**_

_**A/N This is the first chapter of my new fic. I if you haven't notice Eric's power s are a combination of DC's Firestorm and Marvel Vulcan. I know that some people may see it as over powering, but guess what bitches I don't care. This is my story. I will remove the mutant coming to Yokai Academy from the poll.  
**_

_**If anyone wants to vote for the other background Brandon then vote while you have time. Peace.**___

_**Oh I recently changed the story a bit to give him limit. Being to strong may get a little boring.  
**_


	2. Xman Succubus

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please believe me.

**Mutant + Vampire **

**Chapter 2**

**X-man + Succubus**

A new day had started at Yokai Academy for our hero as he began his day. Eric's dorm room was made for one person, which was good considering he was human at a school for monsters. With a yawn he got out bed a proceeded with his morning hygiene rituals. When he exited his room he saw that others student were in a line also planning to get ready for their day.

"Aw great look at this line." Eric mumbled. Though he knew that would be at the school for a while, he'd never get used to sharing a bathroom with some many people. He looked around to see some of his peers. One had a boar's head and the other was half reptilian.

"Hey! Your suppose to stay in disguise." reptile faced student inform the boar-headed student.

"OH! I must have changed in my sleep." The pig-boy exclaimed.

This would freak out most teens, but when you lived in the Xavier Institute, it was a normal part of the day.

"_I wonder if Bubblegum has to deal with this in the morning._" thought Eric. He had thought it would probably worse sense he remembered some of the arguments that the girls back home over the time one of them took in the bathroom.

_**Break**_

After finally get to use the bathroom Eric got dressed and walk outside to go to class. As he walk out to the forest he saw the other students chatting about there mornings or classes from the previous day. He chuckled on how it was like home.

"_Man, for a school for monsters, it seems pretty normal, well expect that the scenery looks like a cheap horror set." _the mutant had thought. He stopped to look around for a certain vampire girl.

"Eric." He heard. Eric turn around to see the girl in question walking straight towards him. Like always Moka had a big smile on her face. Today she had a new accessory. I was the diamond Eric transmuted the other day fashion as a necklace. It hung next to her Rosario

"Hey Moka, Good morning." He greeted. Moka tackled him with a huge hug.

"Good morning Eric." Moka returning his greeting. In his ear she whispered. " I forgot to eat breakfast so can I have some"

Eric sign and gave her a small smile. "Sure. Breakfast is served."

With a grateful squeal Moka bit into his neck. "Kapuchu" She drank some of the mutants blood. After a minute she pulled away. "Thank you. It delicious"

"Thanks." Eric said. He looked at his wound to see it stop bleeding. Ever since day one Moka took some blood for Eric. Thankfully she ask beforehand.

"It so good. I think I'll get addicted." Moka confessed. This cause Eric to sweat drop. He liked Moka, but no way was he going to let her drain him dry. At least not until the first date. He would have loved to date Moka, outside the school that is.

"Oh!" Moka suddenly remembered. "Thank you for the present" she indicated towards the necklace she had. This cause many of the guy watching to groan and curse his luck. Not only had the gaijin score the hottest girl in school, but was giving her expensive presents.

"Damn the gaijin."

"He just has to make us look bad."

"Be careful, he took out Saizou remember."

"Yeah, Saizou had to go home after the first day."

Eric sweat dropped again. He didn't beat Saizou alone. Vampire Moka also took part in taking down. If Eric knew anything it was that girls life her could handle herself. Sure she was arrogant, but she could back it up. He knew that it would be a idea to stay on her good side because he hand no idea of what would happen if they fought. The only thing he did know was that it wasn't going to be pretty.

While the guy fume about Eric snagging Moka, the girls were thinking the something similar.

"Aww. How come she get the cute American."

"I know, that chocolate skin makes him look so delicious"

"I wish a boy would give me a diamond."

Moka was oblivious to the fuming of the other girls. All she was concern was that she had a friend who like her. To be the only one to know about this secret made her feel really special. She also intrigued about the many types of mutants and superheroes he met. This made her want to see the world and to meet them herself.

"Come on Bubblegum. Let go to class." Eric suggested. Moka smile add took his bad before walking off. Unknown to them a well endowed girl was listing from behind a tree.

_**Break**_

It was lunch time for the students. Eric agreed to meet Moka by the lake latter. From what Eric knew from movies he question if Moka really ate average food or not. He himself didn't need to eat. Apparently this powers kept himself sustained. He only ate when he felt like it or there was something good to eat. Part of him wish that power had awaken when he was little to avoid vegetables.

As he waited for Moka he heard a soft "Ohh" from behind him. He turned around to see a female student kneeling on the ground. She was wearing a variation of the student uniform with a yellow sweater vest and her skirt was pretty short with her socks were bunched up on her legs. She was a bluenette with her done in a ponytail held up with a purple ribbon. As he examine her he saw that she was very busty for her age.

"_Okay she's stacked," _As he stared at her breast. In took a minute to get his head out the gutter. "You okay."

"I think so" she moaned. "I just feel so weak"

"I'll help you to the infirmary" Eric offered as he help her up.

"Thanks you" she replied as his hand. Before she could stand up straight she stumble over allowing her chest make contact with his. The thoughts that when through Eric mind were_ "Does this run the family" _and _"Oh God these are so soft" _Memories of being hugged by Rogue, Emma, and other female when he was kid flooded his mind.

"It's my chest" she said shyly. "It's been giving me problems all day. It feel really sore"

"_Your chest is sore? Lady I feel sorry for your back, with these melons." _Eric having perverted thoughts. Again he had to get his mind out of the gutter. Could image the reactions the other X-Men would give this. Actually he could. Gambit probably congratulate him on scoring such a girl. Logan and Scott would chuckle at his predicament, while Bobby would have a field day. The female, lets just say that was to scary for him to think of. "Lets get you to the nurse to get checked out." he said in a hurry.

"I appreciate the help." she thanked. "I'm Kurumu Kurono. Pleasure to meet you.:

"Thanks I'm…" before he could finish. Kurumu cut him off.

"I know your Eric Kingston. The foreigner."

"Have we met?' He asked.

"We're class mates"

"Really"

"You seem so into Moka, you probably don't notice me that much."

"She is my only friend here." He admitted

"I can change that easily." Kurumo said as her purple eyes locked with his. "_Charm_" Eric started to feel lightheaded. He felt like he was in a daze or hallucination. "Let be good friends. Shall we."

"Yes" Eric said in a monotone voice. Kurumu latch to Eric's body while he embraced her.

"Eric" She said in a swooning voice. "I hear you are really powerful. Powerful enough to defeat that brute Saizou. Could you show me that power. Pretty please."

"Of course." answered. He turned his head toward a tree. His eyes glowed red before releasing his Laser Vision, as he calls it, at the tree. The twin beams incinerated the tree on contact.

"Wow! That pretty impressive. I know I'll make you my muscle." Kurumu said in admiration. When Eric's eyes stopped glowing he took his hands of Kurumu and backed away.

"What just happen." He looked over to the remain to the tree. "Did I do that."

Kurumu was shocked. "You broke free?"

"Broke free? What the hell does that mean?" He asked. "What did you do?"

"OH" Kurumu gasped. She quickly though up a lie. "You said you 'd demonstrate you abilities to me. Remember? "

"Right" Eric said skeptically. Something didn't add up. He knew better than to show off his powers. "Do you still need to see the nurse?"

Before the bluenette could answer Moka shouted. "Eric."

Moka looked around and saw the destruction.

"Did you do this?" She asked.

"I can remember Bubblegum." Eric said.

Kurumu look a little miffed at the nickname he gave Moka. The vampire girl looked over to Kurumu.

"Who are you" she asked.

"Don't mind me. I'll be leaving now." Kurumu answer sweetly but there was venom in her voice. "Bye now"

"Wait Kurumu. Are sure your feeling okay?" Eric asked.

"I'm doing better thank." Kurumu said blowing a kiss. She the proceeded to run of into the woods.

Moka gave the girl a suspicious look.

"Let get out of here before someone asks question." Eric said. The last thing he wanted was to get in trouble for property damage. With that the vampire and mutant hi-tailed it out of there.

_**Break **_

In a school hallway.

"Are you sure you're alright." Moka ask. She had been worried about Eric since they met Kurumu.

"I'm fine." Eric answered.

"Still I'm just worried. I'm really worried that girl would try to hurt you." Moka said.

"You worry too much." Eric reassured "You getting jealous Bubblegum?"

"Me? Whhy would I be jealous of her? She denied.

Eric had to smile to how cute his vampire friend was acting. He wasn't trying to mean to her he was just teasing.

Moka on the other hand was having different thoughts. She would never admit it, but she was kind of jealous of Kurumu. The girl was very cute and her bust size was what many boys like in girl. She looked at her own chest to see that she didn't compete with Kurumu.

"I'm just teasing Bubblegum." Eric said while pinching her cheek softly. "You're so cute when your mad."

Moka started to giggle once Eric released her cheek. She was happy that she had nothing to worry about.

"Moka Akashiya!" The voice said. Everyone look up to see Kurumu right above the.

Kurumu had been watching them chat for awhile. It disgusted her at how friendly they were. It should be her that Eric was drooling over, not some vampire girl. She leapt over the stair rail. As she descended her shirt went put for everyone to have a view of panties.

"Who's that babe?!"

"She as hot as Moka."

"Look at those white panties."

"Forget the panties. Look at those boobs. They're huge."

"I am Kurumu Kuruno!" Kurumu announced while addressing Moka. "Moka Akashiya I challenge you for the title of the school beauty!"

Moka was stunned at her announcement. She new she was cute, but school beauty? "You mean me?"

"Of course you!" Kurumu frowned. She march forward and got into Moka's face. "I am a proud succubus, and I refuse to lose a contest of beauty to anyone. Especially not some vampire girl."

"A succubus!" Moka gasped. "Telling you true form is against the rules."

"Like I care!" Kurumu frowned as she continued to glare "The boys here have been fawning all over you since the day one when they should be fawning over me! You're interfering with my master plan!"

"Master plan?" Eric ask. He looked to Moka who only shrugged.

"That's right! My Yokai Academy Harem Plan!" Kurumu announced. "My plan was to seduce all the boys in school and make them my love slaves! The problem is I can't do that when there so hung up on you, Moka Akashiya!"

"But .. but.." Moka sputtered, trying to explain to the girl.

"Great. Now I got deal with this." Eric said pinching the bridge of his nose. This reminded him of a story Gambit told him

_**At the X-manor**_

Remy sneezed out of the blue. For some reason he was thinking about Belladona and the fight she got in with Rogue."

_**Back at Yokai Academy**_

"For my revenge against you, I'll take Eric away from you and make him mine." Kurumu declared.

"Now wait one cotton picking minute." Eric said " Why on Gods green Earth you I go out with a girl like you, Especially after hearing you plan.

"Oh, I can be VERY persuasive," Kurumu purred. She leaned in close and drew circles on Eric's chest. _"Charm"_ Her eyes flashed momentarily, causing Eric to get lightheaded again.

"You smell very nice Eric. Almost like a human." Kurumu said seductively. "That's why Moka always sucks your blood."

"That's not true" Moka said trying to defended herself.

"No she's right" Eric said in a monotone voice "You just like my blood and want to drain me dry.

"No, it's not true." She said starting to sob.

"Don't lie. I'm not going to let you suck my blood anymore. I'm with Kurumu now and she way better the than you are." To put the cherry on top he wrapped his arms around said succubus.

Moka broke out into tear and ran off crying. Kurumu on the other hand saw savoring her victory. "Lets go Eric. I want to be alone with you.

As the two walked off Eric was screaming in his mind. "_Moka come back. What the hell did this chick do to me."_

_**Break **_

In alleyway of the school Moka was crying her eyes out about what just happen. Was what he said true? Was Eric a good meal for her and not a friend? It broke her to hear him accuse her of such.

"_Is crying all you are going to do?" _a harsh female voice called out.

"Who was that?" Moka got up to see who was speaking. She looked to see her Rosario glow blood red in the center.

" _I'm you other side but, that's not important right now. Eric is in grave danger."_

"In danger? How?" She asked.

"_That girl deceived you." _the voice from the Rosario snapped. _"Succubus have the ability to enslave the minds of men with a spell known as the Charm."_

"R-really?!" Moka gasped in shock.

"_That was the spell forcing him to say those harsh words" _the voice said. "_That __girl is using to enslave him. But what's worst is that a succubus's kiss will make him a slave for life."_ Inner Moka explained "_Now get going_"

Moka's Rosario returned to normal. With out a second thought Moka ran back to school in hopes of saving her friend.

_**Break **_

"Yahoo! I made that little wench cry. I win! I win!" Kurumu laugh. She turned to her new prize. "And what a prize I won."

She had heard rumors about American men and was very excited. This was her first time with a man and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

"I should record this a show it to Moka." She laughed.

While she was laughing Eric mind was trying to figure out what happen. He had never been controlled before. The only people that he knew had that kind of power were Professor X, Jean, and Emma frost. The feeling that went through his mind wasn't telepathy . No this was some kind of magic.

Before he could think of any thing else, Kurumu's mound were in his face. If she wasn't controlling him, he would have liked it. But since he was like a bump on a long he was forced to endure.

"I'll make you forget about Moka" The succubus said with a soft voice filled with lust.

Kurumu tried to get him back into the bed to start her fun, but found him resisting. _Did my Charm where off?"_ she thought. She decide to trying her spell again, when she felt heat against her chest. Kurumu got off of him to see Eric glowing crimson eyes.

"Okay what the hell have you done to me." Eric exclaimed, surprising the busty succubus in front of him.

"What?! Don't you want me.?" Kurumu huffed. " I put a lot of work so you we can do it and you blow me of."

"Hey! You're the one who put a spell on me. If you have do that that you're kind of pathetic. Eric said, insulting.

"I had a hard time trying to seduce you, "Said the pissed of succubus, who's anger was growing fast. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing some of it was?! And you not only reject me but insult me?"

At this time the teen mutant would have said "That's your fault" or "Tough" but this was not the time. His danger sense was telling him that this girl was going psycho and to mock her now was adding fuel to the fire.

"Ooooooh!" Kurumu growled. "If I can't take you from Moka, then I'm going to make sure she can't have you either!"

"Oh fuck me." Eric could feel the anger coming from her.

"You had your chance to be." Kurumu replied. She sprouted a pair of bat-like wings from her back while a tail with a spade on the tip slipped out from under her skirt. Her nails had even lengthened and looked like they could shred straight threw him.

"I am so mad right now" The succubus growled.

"Calmed down Tits Mcgee before you hurt yourself." Eric told her, though not the best thing to say.

" I'll kill you." Kurumu roared as she lunged at Eric

Eric duck to avoid the attack. The back wall had gashes from the slash Kurumu tried.

Getting to his feet, he face the succubus. "Okay that tears it. Lets take this outside."

Eric body glowed with the same aura as his eyes. The light he was emitting was so bright it was blind. Kurumu covered her eyes.

"So bright." she groaned. She now looked at he glowing boy. "What are you?"

" That's my secret." Eric said

Kurumu just got a little angrier " Doesn't matter what you are your mine."

"You'll never take me alive Tits." the superpowered teen said.

Eric's aura flashed briefly before he darted out the infirmary window, breaking through it. The young succubus growled before chasing after him. The two flier s flew

At speeds that would leave birds in the dust. Eric flew trying to escape. Kurumu trying to rip is heart out.

"What's wrong? Those melons slowing you down?" Eric teased.

"I'll get you yet!" the succubus roared trying to catch him.

Kurumu flew faster trying to grab his leg. She ignore the blinding light that her target's body was emitting. When she was a few inches away form his foot, Eric smirked. The teen's aura flared before he sped up, blinding his chaser.

The young succubus closed her eyes as the light blinded her. By the time her eyes were open, he found herself flying into a tree. With a loud crash, she hit the tree and fell to the ground. She looked up to see her prey hovering above her. Eric had huge smirk on his face. He pointing is right hand like a gun and fire blast of energy right next to her. Though the hole in the ground was small, it went fairly deep and was very hot.

Kurumu gulp as Eric levitated to the ground. He was still smirking as he offered his hand to Kurumu, accepted. Kurumu felt a comfortable warmth from his hand.

"You done trying to kill me?" Eric asked as his aura faded .

"Yes" was the reply of the embarrassed succubus.

"Its nice that you like me and want be with me, but I'm not a toy or a prize to win. Eric frown. "And I don't like other using me to make my friends cry."

"I understand and I'm sorry." Kurumu said looking like she was on the verge of tears.

Eric cupped her face so they look eye to eye. "There's no reason cry, just don't do it again. Okay."

"Alright, I won't" Kurumu said while starting to smile.

"Good." Eric said before her turned to walk away.

Without turning around Eric said. "Oh, by the way, you don't need to be such an easy girl to get a boyfriend. You probably have other attributes that can attract guys."

As he walk away Kurumu developed a smile as soft as the clouds and red blush.

_**Break **_

After searching the entire school Moka still had no luck finding Eric. It seemed that she was too late.

"Yo, Bubblegum,." She heard a voice from behind. Only one person called her that.

"Eric!" Moka cried before she turned to give him a big huge.

"Are you alright? What did Kurumu do you? Are we still friends." Moka ask franticly.

Eric chuckled as he answer her questions. "Yes. Nothing. And of course. " He took a minute to think. "Sorry about what I said. I really didn't mean it"

Moka shook her heard. "I know it wasn't you speaking. I'm just glad your okay." a faint blush came on Moka's face.

Eric still felt bad about what happened and wanted to cheer her up. "Hey Moka lets go flying before it gets dark." He offered.

Moka face beamed. She had never flew before. "I'd love to."

Eric grabbed her hand while telling her to hold on tight. Moka put her arms around his neck and braised herself. In few seconds later the teens were blasting off into the sky. Being so close to Eric, Moka couldn't help her elf. "Kapuchuu:" Eric yelped as she bit him. Luckily he didn't loose control.

_**Break**_

The next day Moka and Eric walked to school. Both had enjoy yesterday afternoon, until Moka got a little air sick from flying so fast.

As the made their was he felt something glomp him from behind. "Hello lover." Both teens knew who it was. Moka pried the succubus of her friend. "Stay away from him."

"Calm down." Kurumu ensure. "I'm not her to hurt."e

Moka's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you."

"Fine then don't. I just wanted to give Eric some cookies as an apology." She said as she pulled a basket out thin air or as some people would call Hammer-space.

"Apology accepted." Eric said with a smile.

"Are they safe." Moka still not believing her.

"Of course they. You can have some too if you want." Kurumu replied with a smug look. Before WW3 broke out Eric decide to change the subject.

" Eh. Kurumu want did you mean about a harem yesterday." He asked. Probably not the best question to ask, but the it was the only thing that came to mind.

"Oh, well, my race is dying out, you see," Kurumu said sadly. "So, it's become the duty of each succubus to find a Destined One so we can repopulate. I used my Charm to make finding him easier." She then grabbed Eric's arm. "And I found him!"

"What!" was Moka reaction.

"Now wait one cotton picking minute. I'm not ready for marriage." It was true. Eric had a lot of plans before settling down.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be with you all the way. We are destined for each other." Kurumu said.

Moka grabbed his other arm and tugged "No you are not."

"Yes we are." Kurumu shot back. She then started to pull Eric her way.

"No we are not." Eric said. "And let me go."

"Oh come on." Kurumu pouted cutely.

"He said let go!" Moka cried

"You let go!" Kurumu roared.

"_How the hell did I get into this shit."_ Eric thought.

_**Chapter End**_

_**A/N: Another day another chapter. I did make so tit jokes about Kurumu, because no one else was. The **_"_**Now wait one cotton picking minute." Line is something I got from my father so no racist remark because I am Black and I'm proud.**_

_**VOTE FOR BRANDON'S BACKGROUND NOW!**_


	3. Xman Witch

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, I just watch it.

**Mutant + Vampire **

**Chapter 3**

**X-man + Witch**

It's the perfect day. Blue birds are singing, the sun is shining, flowers are blooming. On this day we see a familiar couple in a meadow. Eric was resting his head in Moka's lap while she was looking at the sun.

"Today sure is beautiful." the vampire girl said

"I have to agree Bubblegum." Eric smiled at her.

Finally a normal day to relax. It was a picture perfect moment. Eric got up and looked Moka straight in the face. He could see her warm smile.

"Hey Moka" Eric began. "How about we go see a movie later?" It was his first time asking a girl on a date. Being a mutant most normal girls we reluctant to date him. Then again Moka was far from normal. She was a super cute vampire girl that saw him as her best friend.

"Well." She said with a blush. "If it's just the two of us then"

"NOOOOOO!!!!" A loud voice rang. The two looked around for the source of the voice.

SMOOSH

Some really soft rammed into Eric's face. It was a certain blue-haired succubus. Her embrace on Eric threaten to drive to air from him.

"You've had enough time with Eric. He's my mate of fate." Kurumu declared. She tight her huge and shorten Eric's air.

"Stop that." Moka said with a concerned voice. The vampire girl pushed Kurumu of the mutant so he could final breathe.

"Eric is my friend and I don't want him to be your slave." Moka said putting herself Eric and Kurumu. However the succubus had different thoughts.

"No! He's my future husband and I refuse to let you suck him dry." Kurumu said as she grabbed Eric right arm.

"Go away" Moka cried as she grabbed his left arm. Soon the two girls played tug-o-war and Eric was the rope.

"Someone help me?" He cried. This was too much, especially for him.

"Well ain't this cute" a female said in southern belle accent. Eric instantly recognized the voice and looked up, along with the two girls.

"It seem the boy has grown up." another woman said.

In front of the teen was two women. One has a tall brunette with white streaks in her hair and the other was a woman with long blonde hair. The brunette hand on casual attire and the blonde hand more of a regal look. Eric eyes widened in horror. The were Rogue and Emma Frost.

"Rogue., Emma what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, just saying hi." Emma chuckled. The young mutant new that chuckle. It was the "I'm going to make you squirm" chuckle.

"You girls seem to like Eric. A lot" Rogue said with a cherish smile.

"Of course. He's my future husband." Kurumu said.

"Yeah. Eric is my friend.."

The smiles the two older woman grew in size. That made Eric as white as a sheet. _"Oh. Shit. I really hope they don't."_

"Well then, here's some picture of you _friend _when he was young." Emma said as her pulled a photo album from Hammer-space. The younger girls crowded around her as she looked in the album. After a few seconds they started to laugh hysterically.

" No freaking way. Eric dressed like that?" Kurumu laugh,

"Aw. He's so cute." Moka also laughing.

"NO! NO! NO!" Eric yelled. He tried to vaporized the book but his powers didn't work.

"Know here's is when was 8 and." Before Emma could finisher Eric tried to take the photo album from her. Slammed right in to Emma, knocking the album into to the air. When he crash into the telepath to get the ablum, he accidentally knocked off Moka's Rosario. In burst of demonic power Vampire Moka was released. The super vampire caught he photo album before it hit the ground. She surveyed the picture it contained for a few second before she too was laughing.

"So you truly aren't as you appear to be." Vampire Moka laugh. Eric trying to cover his ears to block out the laughing four females, but it was in vain. Finally he had enough.

" STOP!!!!"

Eric then found himself in bed. It was a nightmare. The fear of his new friends meeting his adopted family finally caught up with him,

"Hey Gaijin. Keep it down." the student who live below him yelled.

"Alright. Damn." Eric retorted.

Eric got out of bed to look out the window. He sighed as it dark out and the sun would not rise a few our. He looked to the girls dorm wondering if Moka and Kurumu was sleeping well. He for sure wasn't. After that dream he was almost afraid to go back to sleep.

"_Would really be that bad if the girls met my family?" _He wondered. He knew that some of the girls would tease him about having two girls by his side. They guys would be either jealous of his luck. He knew for sure what Scott and Logan would say. He was pretty sure the Emma and Rogue would tease him, but embarrass him in front of Moka and Kurumu?

"_What am I thinking. Of course they would." _He thought as he shook his head. Sure they were mature women, but they were women and they though of him as their son. After taking a deep breath, he put on some jogging pants an flew out the window to relieve some stress. Luckily everyone was asleep so no one could identify him.

_**Break **_

Morning came an Eric was again walking to class. His mind drifted back to the previous night. The humiliating dream was still fresh in his mind. While he was flying he took time out to think about his relationships with the two girls he recently met. Moka was a sweet girl with cute face to match. It was the type of attitude that he liked about her. She thought about others more that herself and her naïveté's made her cute. Kurumu was more of a in your face girl. She loved to flirt with him and was a terrific cook. Both girls had great attributes, but both had flaws. Moka loved his blood and had no problem drinking it. To other people it looked like she was giving neck kisses to him. Kurumu's habit of crashing boob-first into his face, wasn't as comfortable as many would think. Many boys would love that, but nearly suffocating everyday was not the way he wanted to die. Not that he would mind. In a funny way they reminded him of Jean and Emma.

_**At the Xavier Institute **_

_**In Scott's and Jean's room**_

"Jean, are you ok?" Cyclops asked. His wife's sneeze woke him up.

"I'm fine." She asked. It was weird that she sneezed so suddenly at night,

_**In Emma's room**_

The former white queen woke up after sneezing.

"_Is someone speaking about me?" _

_**Back at Yokai Academy**_

Suddenly a shiver ran down his spine. As he got closer to the school he saw Moka also walking to school. He ran up to catch up with her.

"Good morning, Moka." Eric greeted her. She turned about to see her friend come towards her. She instantly smile as she saw Eric coming to her.

"Eric. Good morning." She greeted. She walked up to him with a blush on her face.

"Eric. I may I have some…" Moka began.

Eric sighed. "Sure you can." Moka wrapped her arms around her his shoulders before biting in to his neck. This peaceful moment was interrupted by Kurumu knocking Eric took the ground.

"Oh no you don't. I will not let you suck my Eric dry." Kurumu said as she hugged him. Another sigh came from Kurum's antics.

"Now, Eric. Are you ready to…" Before Kurumu began, Eric cut her off.

"I told I don't want to marry you." He answered her.

Kurumu gave him a cute pout. "You'll come around sooner or later. You can't fight fate."

"Where is the guy? I'll give him a black-eye." He joked. Moka interrupted in there little moment.

"Hey Eric, the test results are being posted today. Do want to come see them during lunch?" Moka asked while putting between him and Kurumu.

"Why did you remind me?" Kurumu groaned.

"Sure. Though I still don't get the posting grades where everyone can see?" Eric replied.

The three began to walk to class. Kurumu looked at her "Destined One" and asked.

"Eric. What kind of monster are you anyway." She questioned.

The vampire and mutant began to get nervous.

"That's against to rules" Moka told her.

"I didn't ask you." Kurumu retorted "So Eric, what are you?"

"I'm a very special kind." He said. He really didn't want to answer her. "Besides, like Bubblegum said. It's again the rules."

This made he groan. "I'll find out eventually. And why did you give Moka nickname. I want one too" the succubus whined.

Eric chuckled before he started to rub his chin.

"_A nickname for her? Hmm. milk duds, no to inappropriate, sweater puppet, nah, Goodies? Hmm, nah" _Eric though as her searched for a nickname. He looked at her or more accurately her hair and finally got an idea.

"How about Blueberry?" he asked.

Kurumu thought about it for a second. She smiled before turning to him.

"I love it. It suits me so perfectly." She cheered. She put a naughty look on her face. Kurumu put Eric's hands on her chest. "So Eric, do you what some of my pie?"

Eric chuckled and Moka blew her stack. She took Eric hands off of Kurumu's chest.

"Stop doing that." Moka said.

"Make me." Kurumu challenged.

In effort to the showdown, he took both girls by the hands.

"Let's go to class." the mutant suggested.

Both girls looked at each other before turning their heads. Now with danger avoided the three teens walked to class.

_**Break**_

Lunch time came and all the students were outside to view their test scores. The fact that one's grades were up for all to see was a puzzling concept to the American. He was used to getting his scores in class. Some off the students moan as their grades were not up to snuff while others jumped for joy. Moka looked around for her grade, when she finally found it, she was as happy as a clam.

"Number 13. I knew that the extra studying I did would help."

"Wow. Not only is Moka hot she's also really smart."

"Amazing! Moka."

The fan boys were ecstatic when they saw Moka's score. Eric had to chuckle at this.

"You did great Moka." Eric congratulated her. Moka started to blush at the boy's kinds words.

"NO! Why me?" Kurumu groaned. Though Kurumu was as hot as Moka, she wasn't as smart as she was. Her was at 288.

Eric leaned to Moka's ear. "There's an old saying "God either give you boobs or brains, not both."

Moka blushed while, giggling. "That's rude." Kurumu looked over to see Eric chuckling with Moka.

"Hey what are you two laughing about?" the succubus asked. The two sweat dropped saying it was nothing.

"Eric where's you're score." Moka asked.

The Mutant shrugged and point to the board. Everyone gasped as they say his score.

"What!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Wow. Eric you're fifth." Moka congratulating her friend. "You must be really smart."

"Not really. I just have a great memory and can analyze things really good." He commented. Truly Eric was not a prodigy, but he hand a great memory and was good applying what her learn. He could also thank Hank and the Professor for helping him study. The other students however, had their own responses to his good score.

"He must have cheated."

"How'd the gaijin get number 5"

"Wow, he's really smart."

"Smart and cute, I think I'm in love."

The cute remarks didn't sit well with Kurumu who latch to his arm and began him to teach her.

While this was going on a figure watching the three interact. She was about 11 years-old. She had brown hair that went to her neck and had purplish eyes. She wore a brown cloak, a witch had, a pink and brown top with a yellow, and the standard school skirt with . She eyed the trio or more specifically Moka.

"Moka Akashiya." she whispered with a blush

"Congratulations Yukari Sendo" a voice said behind her. The witch girl turns around to see three creepy looking student's behind. All them hand a eerie grin on their faces.

"My classmates"

"As predicted you have the highest score.: As expected of a genius." the leader of the group said

"I guess you really did deserve to skip some grade." another added.

"However" the leader said as they began to gang up on her "don't get cocky or you'll regret it."

"Cocky?" she asked.

"That outfit looks like cosplay" one of them pointed while doing a dramatic pose.

Another one looked her head to toe. "Yep. This is against the rules."

She began to get nervous as the older student evaluated her.

"As class representative, your existence is pain to me." the class rep said.

Behind her back she motion her wand, which began to glow. Seconds later a pail landed on the class president's head. Two more fell on his compatriots. The witch girl laughed at this with great glee.

"That's what you get" She said still laughing.

The class rep got up and lunged at Yukari.

"You snobbish little brat!" he yelled. Before he could come close we was intercepted by Moka.

"Do not you violenc against girls." She said.

"You are.." the class rep said.

"What going on here?" Asked Eric. Seeing the class rep's hands so close to Moka's face didn't sit well with him. More student's started to take notice.

The class rep looked around him. He was in compromising situation. Especially sense he knew of the boys' infatuation with the vampire girl.

"That's enough for now" he said.

His two flunkies got up and started to walk away with him. Before leaving he turn his head and said.

"Being in a class with such a filthy race makes me puke."

_**Later**_

In the cafeteria the three teens sat around the young which girl the recently met.

"Thank you for saving my life." Yukari said thanking Moka. "I'm Yukari sendo"

"I've heard of you! Even though your younger that us, we class mates. "

"Woah! You must have skipped some grades to get here. I'm impressed." Eric commented. It was rare to find a girl her age that's in the same grade level as him. In away he was kind of jealous.

"You must be really smart, Yukari." Moka congratulated.

Yukari go embarrassed and waved it of. "It nothing really. Any way Moka is more beautiful and I…I… "

The young witch girl lunged at Moka saying. "I love you Moka." The younger girl crashed into Moka and felt on her breast. "I love you very much and by saving only heightened my love" Moka was in complete shock along with Eric.

"That means that you really decide that." Moka said still in shock.

Kurumu the only who broke out of her shock saw this as her chance. It this girl kept Moka out of her way Eric was all hers.

"Please go out with me." Yukari begged

"If we're only friends" Moka accepted reluctantly.

"_Okay what the heck is going on here." _Was Eric thoughts. Girl on girl action is good, but only when the girls are the same age.

"_Yahoo. This is my chance to have Eric all mine." _Kurumu thought.

_**Break **_

Everyone in the halls were shocked. Moka the hottest girl in school was being felt on by the youngest girl in the school. The younger girl even commented on her breast. Moka herself was truly embarrassed by the girls acts. She couldn't hurt Yukari's feeling so she could tell the girl to get lost. But this was torture.

"Hold on." Eric's voice rang. "Don't you know sexual harassment is illegal."

He was starting to get fed up with the young witch. Yukari was publicly molesting Moka.

"So you here." Yukari said. "Eric Kingston. Good grades. High athletic abilities. An unknown monster. " She said with uninterested.

"I refuse to let a gaijin like you defile my Moka. That's why I challenge you."

With that Yukari began to say some magic words. A broom closet bust open and the contain started to attack the mutant boy.

"Eric!" Moka said with concern.

"This is the power of magic." Yukari said while laughing. " I'm a witch and I'll use my magic to protect Moka from anyone. Desu "

Around the corner the class rep was listening

Yukari continued to laugh until a flash of red and a loud sound came from behind her. The witch turn around and saw the cleaning instruments were reduced to ash as Eric had red eyes. Red eyes of anger.

"Alright, you rugrat I tolerated you long enough." Eric said. He snacked Yukari's wand from her.

"Hey give that back." Yukari said.

"No way. You need old-fashion ass whooped." He shot back.

"Please be nice." Moka said. She didn't want her friend to get hurt nor did she want him to hurt Yukari.

"Fine." Eric said in defeat. He dropped the wand on the ground and walked away. As did so a pale fell on his head. Luckily his durability saved him.

"That does it!" Eric began to chase after Yukari, who ran off.

_**Break **_

"That brat is a pain in the ass" Eric said in the infirmary with Kurumu. He wasn't hurt physically but his pride was. The best thing to do was to stay away from Moka to avoid further conflict. Even if he was alone with Kurumu.

"Poor baby" Kurumu cooed. This was her chance at last. No Moka to interrupt her. All she need was one good kiss. "I'll make it all better."

"Look Blueberry, now is not the time." Eric said trying to get away.

Eric caught on to her plan and was preparing to leave, however someone else thought otherwise. Outside Yukari was outside the window with a voodoo doll.

"Now to defeat my rival for Moka's love. Desu" She while she took out a piece of Eric hair.

Back inside the infirmary Kurumu was about to make her move.

"I've heard rumors about her too. I heard that Yukari is a selfish brat that act the way she does because she's a genius." she said while getting closer to Eric, like a predator would stalk her prey.

"What" Eric said. He could believe that she was acting this way because she was a genius. He had met some young genius like Yukari, some even smarter but weren't a bad as her.

Outside Yukari decided to act. She made the doll punch itself in the face, which was mimicked by Eric. She made him continue to hit himself before making him fondled Kurumu. While the young succubus was enjoying this the X-man had enough.

"_That brat I know she's behind this. When I get my hands on her." _Eric thought. Before he continued his mental rant he heard giggling from outside.

Moka was walking by the infirmary looking for Eric. She final lost Yukari and was worried about Eric.

BOOM!

Moka heard a loud explosion come from the infirmary and decided to see if anyone was in there.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked before staring in shock. There was Eric above Kurumu in a suggestive position, but that wasn't what shocked her. The entire side of the infirmary was blown away and she could be Yukari a little roughed up with a chard doll.

_**Break **_

The four were a classroom trying discuss what happened. Well Moka was, Yukari was hinding behind her, Kurumu was watching what was going to happen, and Eric looked like he was out for blood.

"Look Yukari, I don't know what your problem is and I don't care. What you doing is unacceptable." He said trying to calm down. He never knew someone outside a super-villian or a madman could make him so made.

"I'm not complaining." Kurumu said nonchalant. She had really loved the way his hands felt against her body and did mind Moka being preoccupied to stop her.

"She just a child. Try to understand" Moka said trying to defend Yukari.

"Screw the child crap. She needs to understand she can't do what ever she wants." He stated. He looked over to her. "Listen just because you're a genius doesn't mean you can piss off other people and get away with it. Sooner or later someone's going to come along and not be so tolerant. Hell. I know some people who'd kick your ass for what you doing." He remember all the times he was disciplined when he did bad thing when he was younger and none of it was pretty. "Beside if keep this up you'll be all alone."

Yukari looked at him in sadness before she shook her head. "Why would I want to be friends with idiots. I'm a genius. Besides I've been alone since the beginning."

This confession made everyone in the room go silent.

BAM!

BAM !

BAM !

A teapot, a pot, and pale landed on Eric's head.

"I tricked you" Yukari said before she ran out the room. Eric was going to run after her until Moka stopped him.

"Please don't be violent with her." Trying to persuade him to stop,

"Moka, you can't give her a pass because she's a kid."

_**With Yukari**_

As the young witch ran down the hall, memories from what her classmate ran in her head. She could how they say she's a witch and how she used magic to get good grades. When she finally reached outside she had stopped running.

"_if you keep this up you'll be all alone."_

Those words echoed through her mind.

"_What does he know anyway? He just a gaijin. He's got the eye of almost every girl in the school." _Yukari thought.

Her thoughts were halted when someone bumped into her.

"Watch where your going morons." Yukari yelled not looking at who she was talking to.

"We are morons compared to you" a familiar voice said. She looked up to see the class rep and his flunkies.

"This broke two school rules," flunkie one said.

"Class rep is angry now" Said flunkie two.

"It has nothing to do with you" Yukari said waving her arms.

"There sure is." The class rep said before holding her up by the arm. "Time punish the bas student."

_**Back in the classroom**_

"Look Bubblegum. Your too nice for your own good." Eric said, finally calmed down.

"You have to understand Yukari's feeling" Moka trying get the American to understand.

"I'm not talking about feel's, I'm talking about right and wrong." He said.

"Can you feel her suffering?"

Now the America was confused. "What suffering"

Kurumu decided to speak up. "Don't you know that witches are half-breeds? There are naturally hated"

"What?!" Eric said in surprise.

"Have you ever heard of witch trail?" the succubus asked. He nodded.

"Even in the human world their hated." She said. "I hear that the humans are doing similar thing to another type of people. I forget what their called."

Eric knew what she was talking about. He remember what he went through and the stories that the older mutants had told him about the Mutant registration law and the Sentinel. He hated Sentinels.

"I understand that she's alone and feel's like she's hated, but that no excuse for acting the way she does. If she really want to be friends with people and wants to be accepted then she needs to act like it. Its not want on calls you, it what you answer to." Eric said.

"But still we can't just let Yukari suffer" Moka said

"Never said we would. Let's go find her."

The three left the school in hopes of find Yukari.

_**With Yukari **_

"Leave me alone. Desu" She cried out.

"Desu. Desu, Desu. That sound makes me sick" Said the class rep.

The three older teens began to change into their real forms. Their skin ripper and green scales took their place Their eyes became yellow slits and tail burst from their backs.

"Lizardmen" Yukari gasped.

"Now how to deal you" The class rep asked.

Yukari prepare a spell but before she could finish the class rep bit off her wand.

"That was disgusting." he said

"I know let's eat her."

"Yes in this dense fog no one will notice."

"Lets eat" They all yelled diving for her.

"_Is this how I die? It's okay one will care. I'm just a witch." _were Yukari's thought as the Lizardmen were about to eat her.

A flash a hot crimson energy hit all three Lizardmen knocking them away from Yukari.

"Yukari are you okay?" Yelled Moka's voice

"Moka!?" Yukari yelled. She turned around to she the Moka, Kurumu, and Eric was coming over with her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"What does it look like? We came to find you." Eric said.

"Be grateful we came for you after what you did" Kurumu added.

The three Lizardmen were not pleased with what was going on.

"Don't interfere with us."

"She's just a witch"

"Maybe, but we can't stand around while you guys try to eat her." Eric said. He looked of to Kurumu. "Kurumu look after Yukari. We can handle him."

Kurumu nodded before taking the little girl with her to the sky. Eric grabbed Moka's Rosario before taking it off. In a burst of demonic power Moka was replaced by her super vampire side.

Vampire Moka looked over to the transformed boy. "It's been awhile since the last time I was out. It'll feel good to take in a small fight"

"No problem now lets get rid of the walking suitcases. I figure you could use the exercise."

The three Lizardmen were getting worried. The had to deal with a vampire and a unknown monsters. In the sky Kurumu and Yukari gawked at the was their first time seeing Moka's true form in action.

"This power coming from Moka. Its a real vampire." Yukari thought as she watched.

"Ohh. Before Moka was just cute. Now she a class S-monster. How am I going to compete with that." Kurumu mental whined.

The two Lizardman flunkies lost it and charged at the two.

"How conceited." Vampire Moka said as the lizards rushed them. With a simple kick she sent the on the left flying, while Eric is on in the Stratosphere with a devastating uppercut. The two flunkies landed on the ground.

"My comrades. They were taken out so easily." The class rep said in shock.

"How pathetic. You need to gang up on a child. What filth." Vampire Moka said to the leader.

"What can expect he an uptight jackass." Eric joked. This made the class rep angry. He pulled a rule book out of Hammer-space."

He pointed at Moka saying " That skirt is too short and dyeing you hair is against the rules. And that power is also against the rules."

"SHUT YOUR TRAP" Vampire Moka said as she attack him with a flying kick.

"AND SHOVE THOSE RULE UP YOUR ASS" Eric added with a drop kick.

Both kicks sent him into the lake.

The two landed on the ground the same time Kurumu did with Yukari.

"Why" Yukari asked

Everyone expect Vampire Moka turn to the girl.

"I was so mean to you and you came to help me."

Eric smile at her. "We came to help because you needed help. I understood that you lonely Yukari, but by sinking to the level of those how talked trash about you become the same as them. Now you don't need to worry about them because you us." He leaned down to whisper to her. "We are more alike than you think"

Yukari's eyes watered as she hugged the boy. Eric see surprised to say the least. He looked over to Vampire Moka as she was trying to look uninterested.

"Aw come over here you big softy. I know you want huge Yukari and say "it's gonna be okay". He teased.

"Hmph." Was her only reply as she took her Rosario.

"You're an interesting person Eric. So don't say such stupid thing." She said before putting on her Rosario.

_**Break**_

A few days later nothing really happen expect that Yukari became friends with her classmates after apologizing to them.

Moka and Kurumu were walking to class carrying bags and talking about Yukari's change in attitude. When they got to class the say said witch hugging Eric.

"I Love-Love you Eric." Yukari said.

The two girls dropped their bags. Yukari looked over to the and greeted.

"Good afternoon. My class is next door so I came to visit. I also came to say I'm in love with Moka and I fell in love with Eric." she explained.

"What!" was the natural reaction to her statement.

"Hold on. Aren't I a little too old for you." Eric said trying to get out of the situation. Moka was shocked and Kurumu was peeved that this kid was after her man.

"Love know no bounds." She giggled.

"I'm not a pedophile. Get off me." Eric squirmed.

"You heard him. Hand off." Kurumu said while trying to pry the witch off him.

"No!" Yukari said dropping a pale on Kurumu's head.

"Blueberry are you Okay." Eric asked the knocked out succubus.

"Don't worry about her." Yukari said carefree. Jumped up on his chest and whisper into his ear. "I know what you are Mr. Mutant.

This got his attention. How dif she know his secret.

"What wrong Eric?" Moka asked.

"Nothing. Look after Kurumu. Me and Yukari need to" the mutant said before taking Yukari out the room.

The two were now on the roof of the school.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"The energy from you beams aren't demonic or magical in origin." Yukari answered.

Eric slide his hand down his face. He was busted by an 11-year-old.

"So are you going to turn me in?"

"No" Yukari said with a smile.

"_YES" _Eric thought.

"If you be my boyfriend." She added.

"_DAMN" _

Eric sighed and looked at Yukari.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that."

Yukari's smile became a frown.

"But I can be a big brother."

Yukari looked at him. A big brother. She was an only child with no sibling. A big brother sounded like fun.

"Okay big brother." Yukari Agreed.

"Good now let go back." He said.

"Big brother?" Yukari asked.

"Yes?"

Yukari looked at the ground before asking,

"Can you tell me more about mutants and superheroes?"

"Huh?" this was starting to get confusing.

"My father had taken interest in mutant and superheroes in the human world. He said that they can surpass the abilities of monsters. I want to learn as much as I can so I can tell my father." Yukari said.

Eric gave the little witch a smile. "Well sit down man do I have some stories to tell."

_**Chapter End**_

_**A/N: another chapter done. Many authors in the make Yukari fall in love with the main character in their fics, but I decide to be different and do thing my way. Also I made Eric more of a big brother to Yukari. It seemed more fitting.**_


	4. Mutant Fan boy?

Disclaimer: I wish I own Rosario + Vampire but I can't because I don't.

**Mutant + Vampire **

**Chapter 4**

**X-man + Fan boys?**

"What?!" was Kurumu's reaction to the latest news. The young succubus had just found out that her mate of fate was human. The group were currently in Eric dorm room for some privacy. Though to Kurumu's taste to private enough.

"He can't be, he can fly, he transform. How can he be human?" She asked still not believing. The shook their heads at the girl's denial.

"Eric is a mutant you cow. Mutant are human with powers. It would be easy for him to fit in." Yukari explain/insulted.

"Yukari's right Kurumu." Moka said.

"So it is true." She finally admitted. It was kind of surprising to find out that the man she saw destined to be with was a man. The young succubus put her head down to think. While she thought the others where having their own thoughts. Yukari was hoping she'd give up on her big brother so He and Moka could get the girl. Eric and Moka were more worried that Kurumu would get mad and tell the school. When Kurumu lifted up her head, she was looking Eric with the same smile as always.

"So what if your human. I still love you." She stated as gave the boy a large hug.

"Glad you feel that way Blueberry." Eric said while his air supply was getting cut off. Yukari and Moka were having the reservation about the current scene.

"Stop trying to kill my brother you cow." the witch said, raising her wand. Her trademark pale fell on Kurumu's head. Naturally this caused another reaction.

"I've had enough of you kid!" Kurumu roared as she lunged at the girl. The two were about to began in mortal combat until Eric pulled the two away from each other.

"That's enough! Why do you two always have to fight?" He asked getting annoyed with the scene.

"I don't what her to make you her slave." Yukari said.

"Well I don't what you to make people think he's a pedophile." Kurumu shot back.

"He's my big brother. That's different!" Yukari said as she and Kurumu glared at each other.

"Come on you two stop fighting." Moka said trying to make peace.

"Hmph. You are as bad as her. I won't let you take Eric blood and leave him dry." Kurumu said looking the vampire girl.

"That's not true. Eric blood is very good but I won't kill him." Moka said. Sparks began to start between the girls. Normal it would be a good time to break it up. However Eric knew better and decided to let the girls get it out of their system.

_**Break **_

The next day the young teen was walking to school like any other day. He was a little sleepy from last night. Eric had spent most of the night stopping some of the fights among the girl. He was also telling them more about mutants and some of the other super powered human that he met. They were really caught off guard when he told them about the aliens that existed in the universe and that some live on Earth. Yukari was ecstatic when he mentioned Doctor Strange. The young witch went on about how he was the most power sorcerer on Earth. He felt a strange vibe coming from Moka's Rosario when he told them about the Hulk and how powerful he was when he got mad and when he was telling them that the alien known as Gladiator was rumored to move planets with his power.

"_Maybe she feel a little jealous of them?" _He thought as he approached the gate. When he arrived at the gate he saw three students, who looked like they were wait for him. The first one looked completely average, one was tall with glasses, and the last was short and fat.

"Eric Kingston! Your time had come." The average one yelled.

"Okay. What's up?" He asked with in confusion.

" Don't what's up us. You are our eternal rival." Glasses said pointing at the mutant.

"We can never forgive you!" cried Fatty.

"Today is the day we wage war on YOU Eric Kingston!" Average finished.

"Huh?" Eric asked. "The hell are you talking about? Waging war? Riva? I didn't do anything to any of you."

"IF you don't know that we shall explain" Average said.

"You're annoying our goddesses. We can not forgive you." Fatty added.

"This an act we refuse to tolerate." Glasses added.

"Get to the point already or I blast you three." Eric finally snapped, charging energy into his eyes. The three were intimidated at his act. A second late the average one regain his composure.

"You think that scares us." He said "NOW!"

The three threw their jackets into the air to reveal the gayest coats he had ever seen. (No offense to homosexuals). Eric's eye brow twitched at the sight. He began to think that he'd be doing a public service by burning the coats with the three still wearing them. Eric had met some weird people, but ever they wouldn't be caught dead were those thing.

Average sang, "L.O.V.E. CUTE Mokyuu-san!" adding a weird dance to his song.

Pudgy continued, "We won't lose to the likes of you," before singing, "Kurumu, love, love, lovely, Kurumu." with his own silly dance at the end.

Glasses sang, "C.U.T.E. Yukarin! Moe, moe, huu huu!" With the final dance out of the way.

"_Okay what are the losers on?" _Eric thought.

"Wait a tick .Mokyuu, Kurumu and Yukarin?" He blinked "You can't mean…"

"That's right, I am the leader of the Moka Akashiya-sama Fan Club, Kouzou Kasahara!" Average announced.

"Furthermore," Pudgy continued, "I'm the leader of the Kurumu Kurono Fan Club, Gouzaburou Taira!"

"And I'm the leader of the Yukari Sendou Fan Club, Kubisaku Naga!" glasses finished

"TOGETHER WE ARE THE LOVE-LOVE ALLIANCE!!!" the trio said while getting into the weirdest group pose anyone had ever seen.

The wind blew and a bat fell from a tree. The other student's that had been watching were sweat dropping.

"Okay. Loser." Eric said point at Kouzou

"Fat loser" continuing to Gouzaburou.

"And pedo loser" finishing with Kubisaku.

The Love-Love alliance took great offense to the nicknames he gave them.

"How dare you insult us?!" Kouzou yelled.

"For the freedom of our goddesses we will smite you!"

With that the three charged and Eric in hopes of bringing him down. A quick burst of concussive force for Eric right hand knock the trio to the ground. It was a weak attack, but enough to put them on the ground.

"Look you three. I really don't want to fight if I can avoid it." Eric said.

"Too bad we will take you down for our goddess." Gouzaburou said while getting up. The other two were already up ready to attack.

"Hey! What's going on?" A voice yelled out. It was Yukari running to the scene. She didn't know what was going on, but she did see the Love-Love Alliance trying to fight her brother.

"Lucky! Yukarin is here!" Kubisaku cried in delight. Kurumu and Moka came as well to what everyone was so interested in.

"Eric are you okay?" Moka asked.

"Who are you three." Kurumu asked pointing at their fan boys/stalkers.

"They were bullying Eric when I got here." Yukari answered.

"That's so mean." Moka said.

"Don't worry. These punks didn't even hurt me." Eric said trying not to get the girls to worry.

The three fan boys were crushed seeing what was happening. Their goddesses were crowding around the gaijin, asking if he was okay.

"Things have change so now" Kouzou announced to his teammates "Retreat!!"

The three made track with a speed that would make Quicksilver envious. Eric and his friend were still confused about what just happen. The only thing that was certain was that it was not the last they would see of those three.

_**Break **_

Eric and company were currently having lunch while talking about what had happened

earlier.

"Eric are you sure you weren't hurt?" Moka asked with concern.

"I'm fine Bubblegum. There's nothing you have worry about." He reassured her for the 50th time. He knew she was just worried, but the guy could take care of himself.

"Yeah Moka, Eric isn't some weakling" Kurumu said. "I bet he could take all three of them single-handedly."

Eric gave a sweat dropped. "I don't know. I have no idea what those three really are, other than fan boys who need a life.

"I think I've seen one of them." Yukari said gaining the attention of the others.

_**Flashback**_

"_This is so heavy" Yukari groaned she was carrying a projector through the hallway._

_Click Click. A camera went off._

_The young witch looked behind her to see what was making the sound. She saw Kubisaku taking picture._

"_Hey! What are you doing taking picture of?" She asked her stalker._

_Kubisaku acted frantic an started to take pictures of everything around him _

" _I'm taking pictures of our every changing school." _

_**Flashback over**_

"It was really weird." She said.

"Okay. I owe that pedo a punch in the gut. I mean really. What kind of person his age would do that kind of thing?

"Thanks big brother. Be sure to beat that freak real good." His "little" sister said trying to give him the cutest look she could muster.

Kurumu looked at the little witch girl, who was trying to get most of her beloved's attention.

"You know I've also was stalked by one of them." The succubus said.

"Really?" Moka asked.

"Yeah the fat one."

_**Flashback**_

"_Let's see. Sugar, vanilla, flour." Kurumu listed while she was at the school convince store. _

"_Yahoohoo" She cheered. With the ingredients she had, she was hoping to make treat for Eric. Hopefully it would make him notice her more that Moka. A sense of foreboding came over her. She turned to see Gouzaburou looking at her. He was smiling while trying to do a pretty boy pose leaning against the wall. Sadly he could pull it off worth squat._

_Later she was walking down the hall as she normally would. When she took a step her breast jiggled. However Gouzaburou was tailing her. Every time he took a step is gut jiggled. After a while she finally took notice of him. When she turn around he was still in his pose._

"_He still there."_

_When she came out of the outdoors bathroom he was there, like she was waiting for him to come._

"_Again!"_

_In gym class she was doing her stretches like the other girls. When she was bending over she saw him again near the bushes in the same pose._

"_He still looking at me?!"_

_**Flashback Over **_

"Compared to be taken pictures of, getting stalked is way worse." She said.

"Indeed." Moka said with a sweat drop.

"What kind of bozos are we dealing with?" Eric asked aloud. "Stalking, taking pictures of. There all criminal offenses."

"Well they seem to have a big problem with you Eric." Kurumu said.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself." He said.

"But we don't know what kind of monsters they are?" Moka said with concern.

"I know what kind they exactly are. The pathetic kind. It they were planning on fighting me they would tried to attack me away from the school where they could transform." Eric answered.

_**Break**_

Later when school was over Eric was in his room doing his home as always. His thoughts traveled to the three that tried to attack him this morning.

"_What' s with these guys. I mean if they really what to talk to Moka and the others just talk to them." _Eric thought. He had to admit his life at Yokai Academy was even weirder that him one back home. It was like his life was an anime or something.

Eric sighed as he look over to his calendar. The calendar depicted a large black dot on tomorrow's date.

"What! That's tomorrow. How could I forget that." Eric said. "Crap just what I need."

A knock came to his door.

"Eric. There's a call for you from the Human world. It sound like a really hot lady." the student behind the door said.

"Thanks" Eric said to the student. Recently a phone connecting to the human world was placed in dorms. It felt good to talk to his family now and then, but he rather speak to them in person. He wonder if the Professor or Jean could read him mind from another dimension.

_**Somewhere else**_

In an unused club room the Love-Love Alliance where together surrounded by pictures of their "idols". It also had a shrine to the three.

"Our enemy, Eric Kingston." Kouzou said with tears in his eyes. "I'm going to defeat you."

Kubisaku was crying in joy while hugging a life size picture of Yukari. "My photos of Yukarin have increased. Her smile in so captivating."

Gouzaburou was on a life size picture of Kurumu. "I want Kurumu's photos."

Kouzou slammed his hand on the table. "If we can get rid of Eric Kingston, who is bothering our goddesses. We can take as many pictures as we want."

"What about the rumor's of his powers?" Kubisaku asked still hugging his photo.

"We'll just have to find his weakness and the strike!" their leader declared.

"When we do that happens Mokyuu will smile for only me." He cried.

_**Break**_

The next Eric walked to school, but not with his average ready for the day attitude. It was more like he was depressed about something. As he walked he saw Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari waiting for him. The girls saw him and greeted him.

"Good morning Eric." Moka greeted

" Good morning big brother." Yukari adding her greeting.

Kurumu glomped him with her breast in his face. "Eric. Good morning" she said.

"Morning" He greeted dully as the other pried Kurumu off him.

"What wrong Eric." Moka asked. She saw the he was depressed about something. The vampire girl also noticed a something on his wrist. At first glance it looked like a watch, but it was very different. It was gold and had a red center.

"What? That on your wrist."

Eric lifted his hand to show them.

"It's an Inhibitor." He explained. "It blocks my powers."

"WHAT!?" The girl collectively screamed drawing attention to themselves.

"Keep it down." Eric whispered. He motioned to the forest to speak in private.

"Why on earth are you wearing that if it blocks your powers?" Kurumu asked.

"Especially if those fan boy are around." Yukari added.

Eric looked away not really wanting to tell them.

"Eric tell us." Moka said.

"Fine. Remember what I said about how my powers work." he asked.

The girls nodded.

"You constantly absorb energy." Moka said.

"Right. One of those energies that I absorb is solar energy. And right now where in a sunspot cycle."

"A what?" Kurumu asked

"A sunspot cycle. It a phenomena that effects can effect the Earth's electromagnetic field" Yukari informed.

"Correct. And for some reason it effects my powers." Eric said.

"How?" Moka asked.

"It varies. There at times where I am way strong than usual and at other times I'm weaker. Then the are times I can't fully use them properly. Example I can try to fire a weak burst of concussive force but get powerful heat blast. The main reason why using my powers are so dangerous is that I may absorb a lot of energy and then release it in a huge blast against my will."

The girls gulp at this information.

"So it best I can use my powers until the cycle is over." Eric said.

"But a sunspot cycle is unpredictable, who now when the sunspot will stop! And those guys are still after you." Yukari exclaimed.

Moka and Kurumu were also worried. They knew without his power Eric was a sitting duck.

"I'll be fine. If I see those losers I can still handle myself. I have been trained to work without my powers."

"But still."

"Stop worrying." Eric reassured. The last thing he wanted was the girl worrying about his safety.

Unknown to them they were being watched. The Love-Love Alliance had been listening. They didn't hear much, but they did here that their rival was going to be powerless and that was their time to strike.

_**Break **_

After Yukari was using her magic to clean the school grounds.

"Cleaning. Cleaning. Is so fun. Is so fun. Desu!" she sang. Though she looked happy she was worried about Eric's safety. He was her big brother and didn't want any thing to happen to him.

As she cleaned she saw Eric walking towards the bus stop.

"_Where is he going." _She thought.

On top of the school building Moka was sulking. She was worried about Eric's safety even though he said not to.

"Moka! Big trouble!" A voice rang.

Moka turned to see Yukari running in panic.

"Yukari, what wrong?"

"Its Eric. I saw him walking away from the school when I was cleaning." Yukari said while catching her breath.

"He was walking away?" Moka asked herself with confusion. Then it hit her.

"Eric plans on going away!" She yelled.

"What!" Yukari also yelled.

_**At the bus stop**_

Eric was looking at the Inhibitor as he waited.

"_Almost time." _He thought.

"Eric Kingston!" A voice yelled.

Eric turned his attention to the Love-Love Alliance.

"I don't have time to deal with you so beat it." He ordered. Now was not the time for him to be fighting. His powers were unreliable at the moment and he had no idea what the three really were.

"Too bad. We don't know what you're doing here, but you have leaved yourself open. We can destroy in secret." Kouzou said.

"We also know that you are now powerless to defend yourself." Gouzaburou added.

"Your time of annoying our goddesses has ended." Kubisaku laughed.

"_Damn. How the hell did they find out."_

"Now its time for you pay." Kouzou said while placing a paper megaphone on his head. The megaphone enlarge and become an umbrella. A single eye and mouth with a loung tongue popped out of the umbrella.

Kubisaku's neck stretched and became snake-like.

Gouzubaru's stomach made his shirt pop out and he lost all his facial feature.

This was weird even for him. "What the hell?"

"Don't make fun of what we look like." Kouzou said.

"Indeed. We are the type of monsters people make fun of." Gouzaborou said.

"In a school in with such gorgeous girls. There are none that would like us.." Kubisaku finished.

"We hat people who don't work hard and are like so much." Kouzou said while spinning his umbrella like head. The wind caused force Eric to the ground.

Eric got up and said to them. "Maybe the reason girls don't like is because you act like over aggressive fan boy. Try talking to a girl normally. It might just help."

"Shut up. We won't let you get away." Kubisaku said while trying to wrap his neck around Eric.

The mutant jumped up and gave the pedo a kick in the face. He landed on the ground just to be rammed by Gouzaburou.

"Only our idol's can save us from our loneliness." Gouzaburou said trying to suck him in. Kubisaku wrapped his neck around Eric trying to squeeze the life out of him. Eric used his free arm and beat his face in, but Kubisaku was still holding strong.

"Take you hand, erm I mean neck off him."

"That voice." The Love-Love Alliance said. The looked to the sky to see Moka and Yukari handing from Kurumu's arms.

"Why am I doing all the flying?" Kurumu groan.

"I'm sorry. I don't know any spell for flying yet." Yukari apologized.

"Besides, Eric is.." Moka said. The succubus landed so the girls could get off.

"Leave it to me." Kurumu said as she dived at the three who were hold Eric captive. Her attack loosen Kubisaku's neck allow Eric to fall to the ground.

"Magical Stick" Yukari cast a spell that formed a blue chair were Eric landed. The girls rushed to his side.

"Eric are you okay." Moka asked him. Eric looked away from her.

"I hate being saved." Eric said.

SLAP

Moka hand slapped him leaving a red mark on his face.

"Eric. You big idiot." Moka said. Eric looked at the vampire girl touching the mark on his face.

"We're friend. There's nothing wrong with helping us or us helping you." She said

Eric eyes widened. How could he forget that. It was one of the main rules the X-men followed.

"Eric. You saved me. So let me help you." Yukari said.

Kurumu landed on the ground. "You also showed me to kindness when I needed it." she said.

"You girls. Heh . Thank's for reminding me about that." Eric said.

"So were even right." Moka said with a soft smile.

While this touching moment was going on. The fan boys were in tears.

"How terrible. Their saying such kind things in front of us." Kouzou sobbed.

"Eric Kingston. You violated the law of mahogany. I'll kill you." Gouzaburou declared.

"Yukari.. That undeveloped, yet to blossom body. Will be mine." Kubisaku said as he charged the girl. His long neck chased the girl.

Kurumu attempted to punch her stalker in the stomach but all his fat prevented harm.

"Kurumu. Lets gaze at each other and create a world of love just for us." Gouzaburou said as Kurumu repeatedly stabbed him with no luck.

"Why would I do that with you. Fat stalker."

"Mokyuu. In a downpour of rain, if enemies rain from above I would protect you" Kouzou said as she spun his head send slime everywhere.

"You don't have to." Moka said as she backed away.

The three girls were backed into the cliff with the fan boys surrounding them.

"That's enough out of you three." Eric roared. He had enough of the three.

"What are you going to do? Your powerless."

"I maybe powerless. But at least I'm not a perverted stalker." Eric said.

"You accuse of being perverted. When you the biggest one at school." GOuzaburou said.

"We almost forgot that you are the enemy."

The three charged him.

"We the Love-Love alliance." Kouzou started

"Ultimate attack" Gouzaborou added.

"Union of anger" Kubisaku finished.

Kouzou leapt up and landed on Gouzaborou's head who was on Kubisaku's neck. (Poor neck) The tree were engulfed in light at the transformation began.

When it ended the was a large fat Cyclops with stubby arms, a mouth on his stomach and a umbrella on his back.

"Call us big brother." The giant laughed.

"That Eric's title." Yukari yelled.

A beeping sound stopped his laughter.

"What is that sound?" The merged giant asked.

Eric smiling. He took the inhibitor of his arm.

"Well, well. It looks like the sunspot cycle is over." He said with at devious glare. "You know what that means."

The inhibitor fell off his wrist as Eric's body glowed with power. The merged fan boys were starting to get a little nervous. They had planned to fight a de-powered Eric, but now he was at full power.

"Just because your power has returned, it doesn't mean you can defeat us." "Big Brother" said.

"Let find out!"

Eric took the air and released a large blast of heat energy from his hand knocking the giant away from the girls. As soon as the girls were clear he flew down to Moka and removed her Rosario. Once again, the nice vampire girl was replaced by she a darker half.

"Now our true idol has appeared" The merged fan boy said in glee.

"It seems trash is trash no matter where you go." Vampire Moka.

"Such cold words. But that makes us love her even more."

"Can we just kick their asses and be done already." Eric said.

"I was thinking the same." Vampire Moka agreed. With a leap she took flight and sent a flying kick at the fan boys.

"Disappear. Trash!" She yelled as she slammed into the giant. The power from the blow forced the back into the their separate human forms.

"Okay." Kubisaku said.

"We'll disappear"

"But from now on we are the Vampire fan club."

"Oh no, Your not getting off that easily." Eric said. He turned to his friend.

"I need practice hitting moving targets. You girls want to help?" He said. All three girl gave the Vampire Fan Club evil smile.

"Sure." All three replied. Each of them grabbed the one who was stalking them or in Yukari's case levitating hers.

"Yukari! PULL!"

"Right." She used her magic to throw the pedo in the air. As he flew Eric blasted him further from a blast with his left hand.

"Kurumu! PULL!"

"Okay!" The succubus used all her strength to throw her fat stalker. He was sent further with a right hand blast from Eric.

"Moka! PULL!"

She wordlessly kick Kouzou into the air and he was blasted by and optic blast.

The three fan boys fell far beyond the forest no doubt in pain.

"Eric." Vampire Moka said. She walked over to him and looked him in the eye.

"You shouldn't leave. I wouldn't have any food and the other Moka would cry." SHe said.

Kurumu also walked over to him and hugged his arm. "Normally I would be happy to see Moka cry, but I would cry if you weren't around.

"Please don't leave big brother." Yukari pleaded. Eric had a real confused look on his face.

"It's nice to know you feel that way, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Huh?!" was the reply of the three girls.

The group heard a honk as the bus was coming out of the tunnel.

"I'm hear to pick up a package." He said.

"A package?" Kurumu asked.

"My adopted mom , Jean, called last night and told she was sending a package that my friends put together so I would get homesick." Eric explained.

"So Moka was wrong about you leaving." Yukari said. Everyone turned to the Super Vampire who turned her head and scoffed.

The bus pulled up in front of them. The bus driver opened the door and handed Eric a rather large package.

"So you've decided to stay. Kid." The bus driver said.

"Yep and the name's Eric" the young mutant replied.

The bus driver just chuckled before driving off. Yukari and Kurumu crowded around Eric.

"So what's in it?" Yukari asked.

"Don't know."

Vampire Moka walked and reached for her Rosario.

"Don't get me involved in such foolishness" She said before Rosario.

"_If she's happy that I'm not leaving then just say so." _Eric thought. Moka return to normal and nearly fell to ground before Eric caught her.

"Eric don't leave." Moka mumbled in her sleep.

_**Break**_

In Eric's dorm room the group were crowded around the package. Eric opened to reveal a scrapbook that said Memories, a clothes box, laptop with a large X, a I-pod and a red letter.

Eric reached for the letter and read it aloud

_Dear Eric_

_I hope you enjoying yourself and meeting a lot a friends. Nothing change much back here and we hope you return safe and sound. We put this together so you don't get homesick. The scrapbook has picture's from the day you came to the mansion and some of the adventure you and your friends had. The laptop is here to help with your homework and Optics put some of your favorite music on her and you can put on your I-pod. We also sent you one more thing that'll help you remember who you are._

_Love_

_Jean Grey_

A tear came to Eric's eye as he finished the letter. The three girl were also tearing up.

"Eric. You have a wonderful family" Moka said. It seemed no matter who far they were his family always looked after him. Moka was wishing that her family would always support her unlike they had done in the past.

Yukari was thinking about how wrong some monster were about human. She was told that human were violent even to each other, but seeing as how Eric's adopted family was with him, she had to think other wise.

Kurumu thoughts were on the lines of who luck Eric was to have caring family. Sure her mother cared for her, but Kurumu's mother could be very scary at times and with how the succubus race was falling apart she forgot about her daughter's feeling at time.

Eric pick up the clothing box and opened it. It was a red and black uniform with a yellow X on the belt.

"It's my X-man uniform." Eric said was he held it up. On the uniform there was a note attached.

_Eric. We are a team never forget that._

_Mike aka Optics_

"_Thanks man. I won't forget"_ Eric thought.

"Eric who's Mike?" Moka asked

"He's like my brother." Eric said opening the scrap book. He flipped around until he stopped at a page. He pointed at a picture. It was a picture of him with three other people. One was a girl with short blonde hair and green eyes. Another was also a European girl with brown hair that was in a French braid and blue eyes. The last was a boy with the same skin tone as Eric, and his hair style was a small afro. His eyes were black.

"The blond is Crystal. We call her that because she can make her body into a near indestructible crystal form and can fire crystal shards or crystallize thing. The one with the French braid is Lina. She has the ability to heal any injury or sickness, doesn't matter if its mental or physical. The guy that looks like me I s Mike, we also call him Optic because he has, X-ray vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision, electro-magnetic spectrum vision, infrared vision, and heat/laser vision. His laser vision is more powerful than mine. He's also our team leader." Eric explain.

The girls went silent. The boy, Optics, really looked as if her were Eric brother. They were also impress by the girls.

"So Eric. What's you relationship with those girls?" Kurumu asked. She felt a little jealous. Both girls were gorgeous and the knew Eric longer than she did.

"Well…" Eric trying to find out what to say.

"Kurumu. Stop being suspicious." Moka said. "their just friends right Eric."

"Yeah. They're like my sisters" Eric said.

"What's this?" Yukari asked. She was looking at the last page in the scrapbook. Half of it was covered with a picture that contain Crystal, Lina, and several attractive females in bikinis blow kisses. The bottom of the page said. "We Miss You."

The three girl locked their eyes on Eric.

"I can explain." He said desperately.

_**Chapter End**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was busy with other stuff. It seems like my next Rosario + Vampire fic will have Brandon as half-breed a demon slayer. I was think instead of a demon, more like a fallen angel or something like that. I may be starting a Naruto fic. This fic will be inspired by Ten-face Paladin's The Forgotten Rider and Dark Magician 41's Accidental Rider. The difference will be instead I will use an OC. The OC will either be Eric with different powers or Mike with the same power described in this chapter or different powers. I will either use the Rider system from Kamen Rider 555 or my own creation. For better description on what Mike look's like I based his look on this picture. I don't own this pick props to ~Izzy-k .com/art/Dont-push-me-100859050**_


	5. Xmen to Mermaid

Disclaimer: I don't' own anything so leave me the F**k alone.

**Mutant + Vampire **

**Chapter 5**

**X-man + Mermaids**

At Yokai Academy Eric along with Moka and Kurumu were in class as Ms. Nekonome was making an announcement.

"The purpose of this school is to have monster adapt to human society. As such we must do as they do. To gain as better understanding about humans we must go into their working society and learn their arts." The cat woman said.

"_I know enough about human." _Eric thought.

"To perfectly transform into as human we must have as clear understanding of them" She said while pointing to a math equation that involved herself in her true and monster form. "You must stay strong and let no one know your from."

A student raised his hand. "About the sensei.."

"Yes"

"Your tail."

Nekonome turn around a saw her tail moving about embarrassed she did the instinctive thing and.

"ROWR"

The teacher scratch the poor students face and went back as if nothing ever happened.

"So everyone is required to join a club. There will be no exceptions. And don't forget to visit the Newspaper club."

Everyone got excited as this news as if they were waiting for the chance.

_**Break **_

"_Great. Now I got to join a club." _Eric thought. Joining a club could risk his identity. The problem now was to find what club to join.

All classes were canceled so everyone could find a club to join. Each club had a booth to attract new members. Moka grabbed Eric by the arm.

"So. What club do you want going to join?" Moka asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Bubblegum." Eric replied. He had some ideas but he wanted to know more about the stuff that Moka was interested in.

"I'm not sure. There are so many." She said.

"We'll I was hoping to join a science club or a boxing club." Eric said.

"Lets look around and see if we can find something." Moka suggested

The two went to many booths only to hit duds. The first one had been the Photography Club. Unfortunately, the president of the club was freaky and was asking if he could take more 'artistic' photos of Moka. The acupuncture club freak the vampire girl and the mutant boy by one of the members being covered in needles. The mummy club was less appealing. The potion making club wanted to make love potions with Moka.

After hours of looking and being freaked out the two decided to take a break.

"If these clubs are supposed to imitate human clubs, then they suck at it." Eric sighed.

"There has to be a good club some where?" Moka.

"Woah! look at that." a random said.

A lot of boys were crowded around a group of pretty girls in swimsuits. The sign above the girls said Swimming Club.

"They're so cute."

"I'll join."

The leader of the swim club was a girl older than Moka, she was a beautiful with aqua marine hair, with yellow hair clips. She was in purple bikini and sarong.

" I'm Tamao Ichinose, lets swim together." she greeted. Tamao spied the audience of boys around her and her group before setting her eyes on Eric. She turned her attention back to the crowd.

"So far there are only girls in the Swimming club. Any boy who joins now will get a special service from the seniors." She finished by blowing a kiss to the crowd or rather Eric.

"I'll take good care of you." She winked.

Eric looked around and pointed to himself.

"You mean me?"

"Oh, yes. You must be Eric Kingston. I heard so much about you." Tamao said. The senior walked over to the American boy.

"I would really like it if you joined."

Moka didn't like where this was going. This girl was trying to get close to Eric, too close for her taste. There was also the fact that since she was a vampire she was natural afraid of water. The purifying effects water had on her kind was very harmful.

"Eric, lets check out some other clubs." Moka suggested while tugging at his arm.

"Okay." Eric said as Moka led them away.

Tamao smiled at the couple's retreating form. She had heard many rumors about Eric and was very curious about if they were true or not.

Back with Eric and Moka the two still hadn't found any clubs to join. Eric had noticed Moka's attitude when they were around the Swimming club.

"Hey, Bubblegum is something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm fine" the vampire girl replied.

Eric stepped in front of her. He made direct eye contact with her.

"You acted really weird when we where at the Swimming Club's both. Why?"

"It's nothing" Moka denied.

Eric sighed. Whatever Moka was trying to hide she was doing a bad job. He didn't want to pry info from his friend.

"If you say so, just remember you can talk to me about anything." Eric said.

_**Break**_

The day went on and there were still no good clubs for them to join. All the clubs were either too interested in either nerdy or weird for them to join. Eric and Moka were currently by the side of the school thinking about what they should do.

"This is hopeless." Eric said in defeated. He wasn't one for giving up, but this current situation was truly hopeless.

"I haven't seen the Science or a sports club either." Moka added. She too was as beginning to give up hope.

"So you still haven't decided on a club yet." A voice said. The two looked up and saw Tamao walking toward them, still clad in her bikini and sarong. Moka automatically gave the older girl a dirty look.

"Ah. Yeah. It seems that the clubs here are too…different for my taste." Eric said.

Tamao smiled at him as she got closer to him. This was her opportunity.

"There are still some spots in the swim club if you interested?" She invited.

Moka shuddered at this. She really didn't what to get anywhere near the water. More importantly she didn't Tamao anywhere near Eric.

"Come on Eric let look around some more. We might find something." Moka pleaded grabbing his arm.

"You know, the swimming club is a special event to draw in more members." Tamao smiled. "And some of the other club will be in attendance as well. You may just find what you're looking for.

A chance to see a lot of girls in bikini and find a suitable club, this was perfect.

"Well that sounds good." Eric grinned as her turn to Moka. "What do you think Bubblegum?"

"Well…" Moka hesitated "Maybe"

"Hm, I heard that you're a vampire, Moka Akashiya," said Tamao and Moka gasped. "Wonder if all the rumors of that are true."

"What rumors are you talking about?" asked Eric.

"It's nothing," Moka spoke quickly. She looked up to Tamao's challenging gaze. "We'll be there. "

"Perfect" Tamao smirked. "I hope to see you both there and bring swimsuits.

_**Break **_

"Well I'll be" Eric said in English.

Hot girls plus bikinis plus water plus sun minus adult supervision equals any hormone driven teenage boy's paradise. Everyone was enjoying themselves. A lot of the swim club members were flirting with the boy who came to join.

"_Maybe I should join this club after all."_ Eric thought. "_No, here to find a club." _He reminded himself.

The two had just arrived at the pool. Moka was still in her school uniform. She was very nervous around so much water. Eric himself was wearing a white t-shirt and blue short that went has the knees along with black sneakers.

"Eric. Lets find the a club." Moka suggested wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Sure"

"There you are. I was wondering when you'd shown up."

The two were looked around to see Tamao again. She was no longer wearing her, sarong.

"_She's nice thighs. Ach. Look at her face" _Eric thought.

Moka huffed as the swimming club captain got closer. 

"YO" Eric greeted.

A look of disappointment was on her face. She was hoping to get the American into the pool as soon as possible.

"You don't look like want to enjoy yourself." She pouted. "I was really looking forward to swimming together."

"I was hoping to find a club first and maybe swim later." Eric replied

"I haven't seen any club representatives yet. Why don't you change so you can enjoy the pool."

"We came to look for the clubs first. Right Eric" Moka said grabbing his hand.

"She's right. Maybe later." Eric agreed as he a Moka walked off. They two quickly disappeared into the crowd. Tamao had a bitter look on her face as the two left. Things were not going as she had planned.

_**Break**_

After loosing Tamao, Moka and Eric split up to find a club representative. While Eric was still at the pool, Moka was near the drink machines. She wanted to tell Eric the truth but, for some reason couldn't. What would Eric think of her if he found out?

"What I am going to do?" Moka asked her self.

"_Try telling him the truth." _Her rosario spoke startling her.

Her rosario suddenly spoke, _"You idiot, why did you even go near the pool? You should've stayed away. You know what water does to us."_

"I just wanted to be with Eric" she said.

"_So tell him that water is dangerous to us._" Her other self snapped.

"But what if" she said.

"_But nothing, he told his weakness so tell him yours." _Inner Moka made an excellent point. Eric had trusted Moka with some of his secret, so it would be natural for her to at least him this.

Speaking of Eric, who was leaning against the fence at the pool, was wondering what was wrong with his vampire friend. He knew it had to do with swimming club, but what was it?

"_Maybe she's afraid of water or can't swim_." He thought. Eric thoughts went toward how the head of the swimming club was looking at him. It was like she wanted him away from Moka for some reason.

"I think I'll have a talk with miss Ichinose." He said.

"Eric!" Kurumu tackled him without warning

"Hey Blueberry -," Eric said before he got a good look at her.

"Oh, do you like it?" she smirked as she did a sexy pose that made her breasts bounce. She was clad in a yellow bikini that didn't leave too much to the imagination. Eric nodded dumbly. She then hugged his arm to her chest. "Let go somewhere private. Then I show you what's underneath it."

KLONG!

A large pail landed on Kurumu's head with impressive force.

"Big Brother!" a voice called from behind.

The young mutant turned around to see Yukari latched to his back.

"Hey there Yukari, what's up?" Eric asked his little "sister".

"I just wanted to see what you're up to." The witch girl said with a smile. She was wearing the stand one piece school swimsuit

"What was that for you brat!" Kurumu roared getting up.

"Eric doesn't need you trying to suffocate him with your breast. Cow!" Yukari said

"At least I have boobs. A flat chest brat like you would understand." Kurumu said.

"Well at least my boobs won't sag when they grow in." Yukari snapped

"Are you saying that my breast will sag?" Kurumu asked with venom in her voice.

"Cut it out you two." Eric said trying to play peace maker.

Yukari took notice of something then.

"Um, where's Moka?" she asked.

"I have no idea. Hey Yukari, Moka's been acting weird since we've were asked to join the swimming club. And the captain said something about rumors about vampires. Do you have any idea what that means?" Eric said.

"Rumors" Yukari asked. "Don't you know?"

"Know what?" he asked.

_**Break**_

Moka collected herself after the talk with her inner self. She'd finally decide to tell Eric about her weakness. However a new problem arouse, where was he? The pool was large and the crowds were so thick it would take forever to find him.

"Hey! Moka!" Eric's voice rang.

The vampire girl looked up into the sky to see her friend fly towards her. He landed right in front of her with an ashamed look on his face. There was a deafening silence between the two, which ended when Moka decide to speak up.

"Eric I…" Moka began, but Eric interrupted her.

"Listen, Bubblegum I'm sorry for bringing you to the pool. I had no idea that water was harmful to you." Eric apologized.

Moka just shook her head. "No, I should have told you from the beginning. I was just afraid what you say."

Eric sighed before smiling at her. "It seems that we both are sorry, so let wipe the slate clean."

"Okay, but if you want to join swimming club I won't stop you." Moka said.

"I don't plan on joining anyway, though I am to pay the pool another visit." Eric said with a dark smirk on his face.

"Pay a visit?" Moka questioned. She saw the devious look on his face.

"Yeah, that Tamao was trying to break us apart." Eric said. "I know, how bout I boil the water in the pool while she's swimming or evaporated the water when she dives in?"

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Moka said with a sweat drop.

"_Speak for yourself." _Moka darker side spoke mentally.

"Hush" Moka whispered.

"You say something?" Eric asked.

"Nothing, I said nothing at all."

"AHHHH!"

It was a scream, a male scream at that. It was quickly followed by more male screaming.

"What was that?" Moka asked.

"I came from the pool." Eric said.

It didn't take a genius to know someone was in trouble. Though he didn't want to leave Moka, he couldn't just ignore the screams.

Eric turned to Moka. "I'm sorry, but I got to go a check that out. Wait for me."

Moka nodded. "Be safe."

Eric grinned before taking to the sky, now that he knew Moka was okay he get rid out the bad feeling he had from before. However a new bad feeling came over him as he flew towards the pool.

Moka herself was a little worried. She knew Eric could take care of himself, but she too had a bad feeling. Though she was not overjoyed being at the pool again, she wanted to make sure Eric was okay.

_**Break**_

At the pool everything was beyond normal. Instead of the boy ogling the swim club, the swim club members were biting in to the boy. Not only were the swim club member biting into the boy they were sucking the life out of them.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Eric asked as he landed.

"Don't you know?" A familiar voice came from behind

Eric turned around to see Tamao with a smile on her face coming his way.

"That's how we mermaids are." She explained. "We lure men into the water to drain the life out of them."

With that the swim club captain dove at him in an attempt to get him into water. Before Tamao could make contact, Eric took back to the air avoiding her tackle. As Tamao dove into the pool she took on new characteristics. Fins appear on her ears and arms while her legs became a fish tail.

"So that's why you wanted me to join." Eric accused. "You just wanted to suck me dry?"

Tamao giggled. "You are smart. I've never seen anyone with energy like yours. I wonder what I'll taste like. "

Eric scowled at this. All she wanted from his was to be a snack. Sure he let Moka suck his blood, but that was different and at least she was honest about it.

"Eric!" a frantic Kurumu yelled.

He looked to the other side of the pool to see Kurumu and Yukari fight of the other mermaids. Apparently the mermaids had no desire to share their meals.

"Hold on!" he yelled as he flew over to assist them. He fire two blasts of intense heat and light from both fist, burning the fish girls on contact.

"Thanks Eric." Yukari yelled

"Eric, you're my hero." Kurumu yelled as she flew up to hug him.

"Not the time Blueberry." Eric said as her directed his attention towards Tamao. "I got more fish to fry."

"_Damn. I need someway of getting him in the water." _Tamao thought.

"Eric!" yelled a concerned Moka.

This is what Tamao wanted.

"Get that vampire into the water." She commanded her fellow mermaid. The mermaids who were still on land charge for the off guard Moka.

"Moka watch your back" Eric yelled, but in to late. One of the mermaids pushed her into the water. Thinking fast, Eric fired a beam of energy at water, before Moka hit water. The water glowed before Eric dove into the water. A second later both came out of the water.

Eric landed them right in front of Kurumu and Yukari.

"Moka are you okay?" Yukari asked concerned about the vampire girl's health.

"I'm fine." She replied. She wasn't just saying so Yukari wouldn't worry, she was perfectly fine. When she hit the "water" she didn't feel its purifying effect at all. Right now she was wet and sticky?

"What do you mean you're fine?!" Tamao roared. "You are a vampire the water should have you riving in pain."

"Um captain something wrong with the water." A mermaid underling said.

"What?" Tamao asked.

"Yeah, it smells funny."

"Its simple really." All eyes went to Eric.

"Since water is harmful to Moka and if I evaporated it she would have got hurt, I decided to change the water in pool. You ladies are swimming in soda, Sprite to be precise." Eric explained.

The entire swimming club did a face-fault. They were swimming in a soft drink!? This was the final straw with Tamao.

"That's it. Suck him dry!" Tamao screamed.

"Stand back ladies." Eric instructed. The girls were complied wondering what he was going to do.

Eric took to the air and flew above the mermaids.

"You know the soda is still a liquid and has the similar properties as water. Meaning it can go through the same phases as water. Right now it's a liquid."

The American boy fired a beam of energy into the soda causing it to become gas. As soon as it became gas the mermaids fell to the bottom of the pool with a thud.

"Now it's a gas." Eric smirked. "Girls what's the next phase?"

"Solid" Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari said in unison.

With that the gas was transformed into a solid block of soda. The large block plummeted on top of the mermaid, threatening to crush them.

"AHHHHH" they screamed as the block was about the land on them. At the last minute Eric blasted the block returning it to a liquid. The mermaid were in some much shock of being crushed to death that the fainted and rose to the top of the pool.

"Better living through science." Eric said as he landed in front of his friends.

"Eric. You were amazing!" Kurumu exclaimed as the pressed her breast to his face.

KLONG!

A pale landed on the succubus's head causing her to fall to the ground.

"That was amazing big brother." Yukari said.

Kurumu got up and into Yukari's face.

"Cut that out, you flat chest brat!" the succubus screamed.

"Make me cow girl." Yukari replied.

The two girls began to get into another one of their wrestling match as Eric walk over to Moka.

"You okay Bubblegum?" Eric asked her.

"I'm fine. Just a little sticky." She replied.

"Sorry about that. It was the first thing that came to mind." Eric apologized.

Moka shook her head. "Its okay. I glad you're alright."

"Those fish girl never stood a chance. Now let's get you cleaned off." Eric said before the though about what he said.

"Ops. I forgot you and water don't mix."

"Don't worry about it. I have some herbs that can make the water safe to bath in."

Eric smiled. He was glad that Moka didn't get mad at him for transmuting the water and getting her sticky. The two began to leave the pool.

"Hey wait for us." Yukari and Kurumu said.

_**Break**_

The next day was different from the other days. It rained.

Moka looked out her dorm window as the other students went to class. She wanted to go as well, but the rain made it impossible. The vampire girl sighed as she returned to bed. The seconded she turned around she heard a knocking at her window. Moka turned to see Eric floating outside her window with his aura glowing brighter than usually.

"Open the window" he mouthed.

Moka simply nodded before complying. As soon as she opened the window Eric flew in. Moka could feel the intense heat from his aura as he came in. He made sure to close the window after coming in.

"Eric what are you doing here?" Moka asked.

"I came to pick you up. Going to class wouldn't be the same without you." He smiled.

"But the rain." Moka said nervously.

"I got it handled. Just meet down stairs." Eric said with a reassuring smile.

After that he opened the window again before flying out. Moka was now confused. Eric knew what water would do to her, yet he was asking her to come to class with her. Though she was scared, she trusted Eric more.

Five minutes later Moka was dressed in her uniform ready for class. She saw Eric in rain waiting for her with is aura still very bright. He took a step toward her and put his hand out.

"Take my hand and trust me."

"Okay" Moka said as she grabbed his hand. She felt his aura flow over her. It was hot, but not over bearing.

"Come on." Eric said as he guided her into the rain. The water fell, yet it didn't touch her. The rain evaporated as it touched Eric aura. Eric had made his aura a barrier for him and Moka. For the first time in her life she was out in the rain and not afraid.

"Let's go." Eric said.

Moka smiled as they walked to class.

_**Break **_

At the school Kurumu and Yukari were waiting for Eric to arrive. They new that Moka couldn't come because of the rain. Kurumu thought if this as a blessing. For one day she would have Eric all to herself.

"Were is he?" Kurumu moaned.

Yukari was getting worried until she was a familiar yellow and red aura coming towards the school. The other students took notice to this as well.

"Hey, what is that?"

"I don't know. But it's huge."

As it came closer, ever gasped at what they saw. It was Moka and Eric walking hand in hand. The guys were cursing Eric's luck.

"Look their holding hand."

"That gaijin is so lucky."

"How romantic, its like the sun is covering them."

"Does this mean that their a couple?"

That remark made Kurumu have a fit. Eric was hers and here he was holding hands with Moka.

As the two stopped in front of the witch and succubus and greeted.

"Good morning. Yukari, Kurumu." Moka greeted.

"Good morning. Blue Berry, you too sis." Eric greeted.

"Good morning Moka, big brother." Yukari greeted.

"Hey! What's going on?" Kurumu demand as she picked Eric's and Moka's connected hands.

"Well Bubblegum here can get wet and I can't transmute this much water so, this is the only solution." Eric chuckled.

"Then next times hold hands with me." Kurumu said as she put his free hand between her breast.

"Stop that!" Yukari roared.

As the Yukari and Kurumu got into another fight, Moka and Eric could only laugh at the friends' antic.

_**Break  
**_

Later that day the rain had stopped and the two were walking on the school ground. Ironically enough they found themselves by the pool.

"We still don't have a club to join." Moka sighed.

"We'll think of something." Eric said.

"You don't have a club to join?' Someone asked.

The two looked up to see their homeroom teacher wearing sunglasses and a bikini at the pool area.

"Yeah. All the clubs here are a bust." Eric said.

"Well joined the newspaper club." Nekonome sensei suggested.

"Really?" Moka asked.

"Of course, we need more members." The cat teacher said.

"That sounds good." Moka said.

"I may not be Peter Park, but I'll give it a shot." Eric said.

"Yay! Finally new members." Nekomone sensei cheered.

"Hold on I want to join too." Kurumu said as she ran towards them.

"I'll join too." Yukari said as she too ran toward the group.

"It seems that were all joining" Eric chuckled.

"This is great. Shizuka so happy." Nekonome said as she dove into the pool.

_**End**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the long update. I've have things to take care of. I've also thought about making some changes to this fic, like making Eric more like the Hulk or something like that. The Vampire hunter fic will take a while to put together, but I'll make it sooner or later. **_


End file.
